Living on a prayer
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Living on a prayer is the sequel to A faith in a higher power, in this story Horatio is trying to find his son, after he was taken from a hospital bed, is Horatio ever going to find the killer or not? You have to read the story to find out. Chapter 24 up
1. Chapter One: Awakening to horror

**Living on a prayer**

Living on a prayer is the sequel to a Faith in a Higher power. I am taking this story a couple of days after Kyle was taken from the hospital, Horatio and his team are working the case non-stop. Horatio has finally met his match in a serial killer, who has found a new way to torment Horatio. Kyle has woken up and things are going to get very interesting soon. Warning: this story is going to be very dark, I am going to be putting a new darker twist on the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have ever owned the name and character's from CSI:Miami, please do not confuse me with the writers of the show. This story is for fun nothing more nothing less.

**Chapter One: Awaking to horror**

"Dad, Dad." Kyle was beginning to wake up, the wet cold floor against his face and the constant dripping of the leaking pipe on the back of his neck, were beginning to have an effect on him. Managing to open his eyes, Kyle did not know where he was or how he got there, all he could remember was falling to the floor and his dad's voice. Turning his head to the side, Kyle noticed there was another person lying right next to him, a woman, whose mouth was bound and wrist tied. When he fully came to it, he realized that his wrist and legs were also tied. Turning away from the woman, Kyle noticed a man sitting at a table cleaning a gun, trying not to make a sound, Kyle assessed the table and saw the cell phone, if he could get to the phone and call his dad, he might be able to save this woman and himself. Kyle closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep planning his escape, he did not need this man to know he was awake.

**AT The Crime Lab**

Calleigh was going over all the information collected at the hospital. It has been over two days and she still could not bring herself to talk to Horatio. Horatio has been reclusive, staying mostly in his office, either going over paper work or staring off into space. Calleigh, and the other members of the team, wanted to give Horatio some time and space, most did not want to look at the gloomy outcome of the situation. Calleigh was rereading all the nurses eye-witness accounts, she was baffled as to how a patient could be taken from his bed and no one saw anything. After reading over them all, she came to the nurse who both Horatio and Calleigh were talking with. Looking over her statement, Calleigh noticed something:

_"I was in the hospital on this floor all day and the previous night, I would have seen something."_

Cross checking with the other nurses statements, Calleigh noticed that this nurse was the only nurse working that night, and the only nurse to check on Kyle all day. Why didn't Calleigh see it before, the nurse had something to do with Kyle's disappearance. Running to bring the information to Frank and Mack, Calleigh nearly knocked the woman coming towards her down. Reaching Franks office, Calleigh blurted out:

"_I have a lead in Kyle's disappearance, we might be able to find him."_ She stopped to catch her breath.

Frank and Mack looked at Calleigh_."Are you sure about this."_ Mack looked over the information in the folder.

"I am." Calleigh was happy, she knew what this meant for the team, but most importantly, she knew what it meant for Horatio.

_"We need to follow this lead, Mack and I will go see a miss," Frank looked down at the paper,"Angela Ruby. Calleigh, you and Eric go and talk to Horatio, maybe we can find Kyle by the end of today or tomorrow."_ Frank looked over at Mack, both exchanged glances of uncertainty.

**Back at the Warehouse**

Kyle was still trying to figure out how he was going to get him and the women out of the warehouse, when he heard a moan. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the woman as she was beginning to open her eyes. Once she realized where she was at, she began to panic, Kyle, thinking of what his father might do in this situation, began to calm her down:

_"Don't worry ma'am everything is going to be alright."_

The woman, pushing the cloth out of her mouth with her tongue, replied_,"How do you know everything is going to be alright?"_ Tears streamed down the side of her face.

_"I know everything is going to be alright, because I'm going to get us out of here. I've noticed that there was a spare phone on the table over there, I am going to try to steal the phone and call my dad."_

_"Who is your dad?"_

_"My dad's name is-"_ before Kyle could finish his sentence his kidnapper replied:

_"Horatio Caine."_

Kyle looked up at the man and instantly recognized who he was_,"Your that guy that kept following me in the mall when I was with my mom, your also the guy that was at my basketball games. What do you want from me."_

Kyle's kidnapper smirked then replied_,"I want you to get up and dial your fathers number, we are about to have some fun."_ After he completed his sentence, he grabbed Kyle by the shirt and dragged him towards the table. Once at the table, he picked up the cell phone and began to dial Horatios office number.

**In Horatio's Office**

Horatio didn't look up when Calleigh and Eric walked into the room; sensing the issue and not wanting to anger Horatio, Calleigh and Eric sat down in the chairs across from his desk and waited. Horatio finally looking up spoke:

_"What do you want?"_ He sounded annoyed, as if bothered by their presence.

_"How are you Horatio?"_ Calleigh was concerned by Horatio's appearance, he looked like he was not sleeping or eating.

_"What do you two want?"_ Horatio completely ignored Calleigh's question.

Calleigh took a heavy breath before replying,"Horatio, we have a lead in Kyle's disappearance. Frank and Mack are going to go pick up the nurse that we spoke to in the hospital, apparently she might have something to do with his abduction from the hospital."

Horatio hated the word abduction, using that word to describe Kyle meant that he was never coming back,"_What do you mean the nurse we spoke to in the hospital might of had something to do with my son's disappearance."_ Horatio put an emphasis on disappearance as if he was directing it to Calleigh; Calleigh sensed what Horatio was trying to do.

_"The woman you and Calleigh spoke to in the hospital, a nurse Angela Ruby, said that she was there the whole night and was the only nurse to have checked on Kyle all day. Checking with the other nurses, Angela had voluteered to take another nurse's night shift so that she, the other nurse, can go to her mothers birthday party. If she was the only nurse to have checked on Kyle and the only nurse to have been on the floor that night, then she has to know something about Kyle's disappreance."_ Eric came to Calleigh's defense.

Before Horatio could respond to Eric's comment his phone rang, angered by his secretaries lack of following direction Horatio yelled:

_"Mary, did I not say no calls?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but I think your son is on the line."_

Horatio looked at Calleigh and then at Eric, the phone was on speaker so both heard what Mary had just said. Horatio looked puzzled_,"What do you mean my son is on the phone? Mary if this is some prank I do not think this is funny, tell who ever it is that if they do not stop harassing this police department, I will personally find them myself."_ Horatio pressed the button that turned off the speaker and disconnected himself from his secretary.

After hanging the phone up, he got another call from his secretary, annoyed he picked up the phone:

_"Mary, I told you no calls!!"_ Horatio was angry.

Mary hesitated before she began_,"Sir, the boy on the phone says his name is Kyle Harmon-Caine."_Mary was new, hired right after Kyle's shooting.

Horatio paused for a moment, calming down Horatio replied_,"Mary, asks this boy if he can name for me what I got Kyle when he won Most valuable player in basketball last year."_

Mary switched over the line and was gone for about two minutes, returning she replied_,"He said that you got him an autographed photo of Micheal Jordan."_

Horatio dropped the phone, his son was awoke. Trying to regain his composure Horatio picked up the phone and told Mary to send the line through and trace the call. Waiting for Kyle to come through felt like an ethernity to Horatio, finally after a few moment Horatio heard his sons voice:

_"Dad"_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Welcome to Living on a prayer.**

_A/n: I don't know if you guys noticed but Horatio is very mean in this chapter and he is going to get a whole lot meaner in the chapters to come, I hope you don't mind me going darker. Like I said at the end of A Faith in A higher power, this story and the killer has just gotten personal._


	2. Chapter 2:Let the games begin

**A special thaks to: Boo2221, DawsonGurl, LACalleigh, and PrincessMoonShadow for the comments they have been greatly appreciated. :)**

_A/N: This is being taken from the end of chapter one. All of the chapters will be taken from the previous one. So if you have not read Chapter one please read it before you read this chapter or you will be lost. _

**Chapter Two: Let the games begin**

_"Dad."_

Horatio took a deep breath and waited for the flood of emotion to past, he felt he needed to be strong right now, Kyle did not need to hear the anguish in his voice."_Son your awoke." _Was all Horatio could muster to say, he was trying to find the right words to make Kyle feel as if everything was going to be alright.

"_Dad, I'm really scared right now, I don't know what is going on or how I got here." _

_"Son, I want you to calm down and listen to me, everything is going to be alright I promise you."_

_"Dad, he has a gun and he's pointing it to my head right now."_ Kyle sounded like he was going to cry.

Horatio grew angry, but knew he had to keep his calm in order to insure that his son is returned safely to him,"_Kyle, put the man on the phone."_

There was a long pause before Horatio heard his sons voice again,"_Dad he said that he doesn't want to talk to you just yet. He wants me to ask you a question."_

_"What is the question son?"_

_"He wants you to tell me who Joseph Sanchez was."_

Horatio's world just came tumbling down.

**At Angela Ruby's House**

Frank and Mack walked up to the front door and noticed that the door stood ajar, pulling out their guns, frank pushed the door opened. Walking in, Mack was the first to see the body. Angela looked like she was shot in the head, the house looked ram shacked and her purse and phone were gone. Mack looked at the body then at Frank, Frank pulled out his phone:

"_I will call the crime lab and get someone over here to process the scene."_

_"Okay." _responded Mack.

Frank paused for a moment,"_Who_ _is going to tell Horatio?"_

Mack looked down at the body, "_I don't want to be the one to tell him."_

**Back at Horatio's office**

The incident regarding Jospeh Sanchez, was something Horatio intended to take with him to his grave. He never wanted to tell his son things about his life, mainly his job, that would cause Kyle to lose faith in him. Horatio, was going through his breakdown and Joseph Sanchez with just an innocent bystander that suffered and died, due to a bullet that wasn't intended for him. Horatio, in that moment of bad judgement, had taken an innocent life and hasn't gotten over it since. Now faced with having to tell his son the truth about the shooting and why Jospeh is dead, was causing Horatio to panic:

"_Son, why does he want me to tell you who Jospeh Sanchez is?"_

_"Dad, he said that he wants you to tell me who he. So dad who is he? I want to know for myself." _

Horatio looked at Calleigh and Eric, who both knew about Joseph's death. Horatio took another deep breath and began,"_Son, there are certain things about my life and my job that you don't know or won't understand. Before you came into my life, I was heading down a path of darkness, my wife had just been murdered and I was out seeking revenge. Joesph Sanchez was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I mistook him for one of the men I was searching for, I shot and killed him by accident. Son I want you to know that I have paid for my sins and that I am a better person emotionally because you are in my life." _Horatio looked down at the floor, that was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

Kyle was silent for a moment, then he replied,"_Dad you killed an innocent person? How could you do that." _Kyle sounded angry.

_"Son I didn't mean to shoot him, I mistook him for somebody else." _Horatio pleaded into the phone.

But before Kyle could answer, the killer got on the phone,"_Caine how does it feel?"_

Horatio's mood changed instantly,"_You bastard, what have you done?" _Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, both astonished.

_"Caine, it's called karma, what goes around comes around. Now in your case, the karma is going to be even worse, because I'm not done yet." _The killer put done the phone, and the three heard a woman being dragged. Once at the table the killer picked back up the phone,"_You think I'm done Horatio Caine, the games have just begun, say hello to my friend Ivana Kilovanic."_

_"What are you doing?" _Kyle blurted out in the background.

"_I know you Horatio Caine, everything is about order and protecting the citizens of Miami. But the most important thing to you is your sons well being and safety, so I have decided to toy with his emotional well-being." _The killer, picked up the gun on the table.

"_What are you talking about? What are you planning to do." _Horatio feared the wrost was about to arrive.

"_Say goodbye to my friend, Caine." _The killer pulled the trigger, and Horatio heard his son scream before the phone went dead.

"_Kyle, Kyle, son, answer me." _

Horatio threw the phone against the wall, his anger was starting to get the best of him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

_A/N: What did you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3: At a lost

**A special thanks to: Boo2221, LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, BlackNeco2008, and Horatios1fan, for the comments they are greatly appreciated :)**

**Too Boo221: I hope everything is going to be alright with your cat, I know what it is like to lose a pet, I lost my dog in a fire so I mourn for a loved pet too. I hope maybe this chapter will cheer you up being that you are one of my loyal readers :)**

**Chapter three: At a lost**

Horatiostood staring at the broken phone near the wall, this case was beginning to take it's toll on him emotionally. Horatio thought he could handle it, he thought he could handle the stress that comes along with a childs disappearance case, but he can't, he just couldn't get passed the gun shot heard and his sons scream. Turning to look back at Calleighand Eric, Horatio cleared his throat and spoke:

_"Eric__, can you go and ask Mary to get me a new phone, Kyle might be calling back." _Horatio wanted to believe that.

Eric got up to leave,"_Okay, do you need me to get you anything else." _

_"No Eric, just get me the phone." _Horatio's tone surprised Eric.

After Eric left the room, Calleighdecided to talk to Horatio about what had just happened on the phone:

"_Horatio are you alright?" _Calleigh got up and walked over to Horatio, taking the broken phone out of his hand.

Horatio walked away from Calleigh, back towards his desk,"_I don't want to talk about it Calleigh, I just want to find him."_

_"Horatio, I know you don't want to talk about what had just happened on the phone, but we need to address it and what it means for Kyle."_

Horatio looked at Calleigh,"_Calleigh, I really don't want to talk about it."_

_"Horatio we need to talk about it, you need to look at the underlying fact here: Kyle just watched someone get murdered right in front of him."_

Horatio was silent, he glanced over at the picture of Kyle on his desk,"_Calleigh I was here too, don't you think I got the same message?" _

Horatio's remark hurt Calleigh,"_Hor_atio _you may not want to hear this right now, but we are all here for you, we all want Kyle safely returned to you. Why do you conrtinue to push us away?"_

Horatio didn't respond, Calleigh continued,"_Horatio, you have to talk to us, you have to talk to me, we have to get through this together."_

_"Calleigh, I just want to find my son, thats all I want to do right now." _Horatio was holding back.

Calleigh walked towards the door to leave,"_Horatio, you pretend that nothing is wrong, and you don't need no one right now, but your wrong. We all are hurting for you right now, and today just proved that you need us more right than ever. I don't know how you feel, I don't have any children, butI've lost loved ones and I know the pain you are experiencing right now, don't push me away Horatio." _Calleigh walked out of the office.

Horatio watched her leave the room, contemplating what she said.

**Back at the warehouse**

Kyle closed his eyes for a moment and tried to catch his breath, he was trying to block the image of the killer pulling the trigger and the woman falling to the ground dead. Is this the way he was going to die? Is this the end for Kyle Harmon-Caine? he thought. Opening his eyes, he watched as the killer began to pull the woman's body outto the back of the warehouse, Kyle knew that if he didn't think of a plan to get away, he was going to suffer the same fate of the woman. Lying back down, he thought about the conversation he had with his father, he couldn't believe that his dad, his hero, had killed an innocent man. _"Maybe mom was right,"_ Kyle thought,"_Maybe dad isn't the man I thought he was." _Kyle didn't know when the next time he would get to talk to his father, but he knew the next time he spoke to him, he would tell him how he feels about his fathers lies.

The killer came back from where he had dragged the body and shook Kyle:

"_Get up!!"_

Kyle looked up at the killer,"_No!! I'm not getting up."_

The killer reached down and pulled Kyle up by his hair,"_Your going to listen to me, I'm not your parents, you can't talk to me like the spoiled child you are."_

Kyle spit in the killers face, causing the killer to violently push Kyle back to the floor. Kyle hit his head on the floor and cried out,"_When my dad finds me, he is going to kill you." _Kyle said angrily.

The killer grabbed a knife of the table and held it against Kyle's throat,"_If your dad finds you, now you listen to me, if you ever act out like that again I will cut your throat and kill you." _

Kyle was silent, the killer continued,"_Silent aren't we little Caine, your pathetic just like your father." _The killer put the knife back on the table and walked away, leaving Kyle speechless.

**At the crime scene**

Ryan and Natalia both were working at the crime scene at Anglea Ruby's house. Natalia was taking pictures of the scene, while Ryan was dushing for prints:

"_Ryan, come over here and check this out. It looks like a storage key or something, it was found in her hand."_

Ryan walked over to Natalia,"_Yeah, Calleigh was talking to the head nurse on Kyle's floor and she did say they were missing a key."_

_"So do you think this key is the key that's missing?"_

_"Yes, it has to be. I think Miss Ruby stole the key and let Kyle's abductor into the hospital after hours."_

_"I can't believe this woman would do something like that."_

_"Well Natalia, some people are just heartless."_

_"Heartless or scarred for her life."_

Ryan looked at her,"_I think if you allow someone to walk into a hospital and take a child who is in a coma out of his bed, take him away from his parents, you must not have a heart."_

_"B_ut _maybe she didn't want to do it, maybe he forced her."_

"_Well we'll never know now." _

**Back at the crime lab**

Mack walked into Horatio's office, he and Frank had returned back to the lab from the crime scene. Sitting at the desk, Mack spoke:

"_Horatio we need to talk about the lead we found today."_

_"No we don't, Calleighand Eric already told me about Angela Ruby. Now when are we going in to talk with her?" _Horatio didn't look up from what he was doing.

"_Well Horatio, we found her dead, we have to consider other options.'_

Horatio looked up from his paper work and straight at Mack,"_Dead, well that figures, I didn't expect her to be alive." _Horatio sounded sarcastic

_"Horatio that was uncalled for." _

_"Well Mack we are at a lost here, there is no need for kind words."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Do you guys think I am softening Horatio?**


	4. Chapter 4: I don't need help

**Thanks: Boo2221, RavenNightWind, LaCalleigh, DawsonGurl, PrincessMoonShadow, BlackCat9517, your comments are greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter Four: I don't need help**

After speaking to Horatio, Mack went to Franks office to talk to him about Horatio's comments and behavior. When he walked in, he was greeted by Calleigh and Eric, who had both just got done talking to Frank about the phone call:

"_Mack, we need to talk about Horatio." _Frank sounded concerned.

"_Yes, Frank I just got done speaking to him and there is something defiantly wrong with him." _

_"Eric and Calleigh just informed me that Horatio recieved a call today from Kyle and his abductor."_

_"Wait Kyle is awoke?" _Mack looked at Calleigh.

"_Yes apparently he is awoke."_

_"So, what happened on the phone? What did Kyle say?"_

_"Well Mack, whoever took Kyle has found a way to torment Horatio. When Kyle called today, he asked Horatio about Joseph Sanchez, the man Horatio accidentally killed two years ago. When Horatio told Kyle who Joesph was, the abductor got on the phone and began to taught Horatio about having to come clean about his past sins. Then he dragged a woman over to the phone and shot her in-front of Kyle. The last thing Horatio heard was the gunshot and his sons scream, before the phone went dead. Now, I don't know about you Mack, but I see what the abductor is planning on doing." _Frank looked at Calleigh, who nodded her head in agreement.

"_Yes, Frank I see what he is trying to do too. What did Horatio say after the phone went dead."_

Eric answered before Frank could respond,"_Well after he threw the phone against the wall, he asked me to go get him another one. He did not want to talk about the phone conversation, I think he just wants to pretend it didn't happen."_

They all stood there, thinking about what was being said and how they were going to help their friend, Calleigh finally spoke up,"_I think the issue here is Horatio not talking about what is going on. These past couple of weeks have been nothing but torture for him; his son was shot, the mother of his son and her husband had something to do with it, then when he thought he could finally find some comfort in knowing that he is going to be taking his son home, he finds out that he has been taken from his hospital bed. The phone call was just the beginning, I have a feeling the person who took Kyle is not done with Horatio. He's found a new way to get at Horatio and that is: having Kyle call Horatio and Horatio telling Kyle every one of his flaws to turn Kyle against him. Now there is no doubt in my mind that this man will kill Kyle, we need to find Kyle and help Horatio get through this trying time."_

Eric continued,"_I agree with Calleigh, we need to take matters into our own hands and find Kyle for Horatio. I don't think that Horatio should be working this case, it's too personal for him and I think it's taking a toll on him both physically and emotionally. Frank, what I advise you to do is call Rick Stetler-"_

_"Rick, are you kidding me? Horatio wouldn't listen to Rick, Horatio doesn't even like Rick." _Calleigh cut him off.

"_Calleigh, I know Horatio doesn't like Rick, I don't like Rick, but if Rick can get Horatio off the case than we can find Kyle. Horatio doesn't need to be here and we all know it, Horatio is hurting and he should be at home trying to get some help for himself."_

Frank took a deep breath,"_Well Calleigh Eric is right, we need to get Horatio off the case before he does something that he will regret later. This is a trying time for him and he needs to be at home trying to get his thoughts right. Eric, I will call Rick right away."_

Calleigh was angry,"_Guys you know Horatio isn't going to listen to Rick. Now I agree with you on Horatio needing to get some help, but I don't think taking him off the case will do us any good, Horatio will find a way to find his son. Now, we all know what Horatio is capable of, lets maybe all go and talk to Horatio and try to get him to understand that we are all working towards the common goal of finding Kyle.'_

_"Calleigh we don't have time to play councilor, our time is running out. Two days have already passed and we have three more, we need to find Kyle now, or have you forgotten about the deadline?" _Eric responded rather meanly at Calleigh.

"_I haven't forgotten about the deadline." _Calleigh shot back.

**At Horatio's house**

After speaking to Mack, Horatio didn't feel like staying at the crime lab anymore, so he went home. Walking into his home, he was greeted by Kyle's cat Ellie. Seeing the cat made Horatio smile, he thought back to the moment he first saw the cat and Kyle confessed to have been hiding the feline in his room. The thing that was so funny about the situation was, Horatio had a minor allgery to cats, but let Kyle kept the cat, to make his son happy. Horatio, stepping over the cat, walked in the back past Kyle's room. He tried not to go into the bedroom, but he found himself sitting on the bed. The room was left the way Kyle had it, messy, clothes were scattered amongst the game boxes on the floor and candy wrappers. Ellie walked into the room and rubbed up against Horatio, giving him a slight "_Meow." _Horatio, trying not to sneeze, bent down and petted the cat,"_Yeah, I miss him too." _Getting up to leave, Horatio glanced over at the signed photo of Micheal Jordan on Kyle's desk, ironically that was the only thing that still was lying right side up on the desk.

Horatio walked into the kitchen, placed his keys on the counter and pressed the answering machine button for any missed calls. Walking towards the refrigerator, he listened to the messages:

_"Hello Horatio, just calling to see if you are alright? When you get this messages please call me okay. Bye Yelina."_

The next message:

"_Horatio this is Calleigh, I see that you went home early, if you want me to come by so that we can tall, just give me a call. Bye." _

The final message made Horatio stop what he was doing:

"_That was fun Caine, my favorite part was when your son screamed like a little girl when I pulled the trigger. I'll catch you tomorrow Caine, that's when another secret is revealed and Kyle gets to pull the trigger, that's going to be fun." _

The messages stopped, and Horatio lost his appetite. He sat down at the kitchen table and covered his face with his hands,"_Why the hell is he doing this to me? _Horatio thought.

**At the warehouse**

Kyle was hungry, it had been a while since he had eaten and his hungry was starting to become painfully clear. As he laid down, he began to remember some things about the past couple of weeks. He remembred walking with his father and hearing gun shots, he remembred dropping to the floor and the pain he felt in his chest. He heard his fathers voice and the ambulance sirens, and thats all he could remember. Tears began to stream done the side of his face, because he knew deep down inside that if his father didn't find his, this man was going to kill him. Closing his eyes to stop from crying, Kyle heard a womans scream, opening his eyes again and sitting up, Kyle watched as the killer dragged another woman into the warehouse. Once he saw the woman, Kyle knew what was going to happen to her and what it meant for Kyle. He couldn't do it, he couldn't watch another one die in front of him. Lying back down, Kyle began to plan his escape again,"_This time,"_ he thought,"_He was going to stage an event that would anger the killer." _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Next chapter: Let the truth come out. Will be written by my sister. **


	5. Chapter 5: Let the truth be heard

**Thanks: LaCalleigh, Boo2221, RavennaNightWind, PrincessMoonShadow, Blackcat9517, and Dawson Gurl, your comments are greatly appreciated. **

"_Your late Horatio, didn't I tell you that he has to be back at this door by 8pm, he has school in the morning." _Julia snapped at Horatio the moment she opened the house door. Kyle, not wanting to get in between his parents, walked into the house and headed towards the back. Horatio, not wanting to argue with her at the moment, began to turn around back towards his car. Julia running after him continued:

"_What is your issue Horatio? You always return him late and we always have to have this discussion about you and his curfew at my house. Now, I don't know what you do with him over the weekend nor do I care, but when it's time to bring him home, I expect him to be here on time." _Julia put her hands on her hips and empathized the last point.

Horatio, didn't want to go there with Julia,"_Julia, I'm sorry for bringing him home late, I lost track of time, it won't happen again." _Horatio dismissed her with the last line and continued to walk towards his car.

"_Horatio, I don't believe you. Every Sunday you return him home late and we have to have this discussion, please Horatio don't make me take this to the courts because I will."_

Horatio turned back around,"_What do you mean, take it to the courts? Julia, it really isn't a big deal, next time I will cut his fun down so that he can be home early. So you tell him why he can't do certain things on Sunday with his dad, because you want him home early on Sundays." _

Julia looked angry,"_Horatio you know that is not the case, I am just sick and tired of you trying to paint me as the evil parent. I want Kyle home because he has school in the mornings and you know this."_

_"Julia, I don't understand why you don't let him stay over the house until Monday, so that he can be to school on time and we don't have to worry about these arguments that seem to happen every time he is an hour late."_

Julia began to raise her voice,"_Because you know I don't want him staying over there until Monday. Horatio you are lucky I let him stay over your house for the weekends, if it was up to me-"_

_"If it was up to you what Julia, you would not let me see my son at all? I would never let that happen, so deal with him being late on Sundays because technically this is my day and I can bring him home anytime I want." _

_"Is that right Horatio? Well we'll see what a judge has to say about that." _

The two were staring at each other, Julia had just threaten Horatio with a custody suit. Horatio wanting to respond, look towards the door and saw his son staring at the both of them. Embarrassed that Kyle had heard the whole fight, Horatio turned away from Julia and made his way back to the hummer. Julia, turning to see Kyle in the doorstep, walked towards the door and passed her son, both parents felt foolish for carrying on like that in front of the one thing that could bring them together but yet tore them apart.

**Chapter five: Let the truth be heard **

Kyle was thinking about the first time he had witnessed his parents arguing in front of him. Ever since his parents both had come back into his life, he has heard them do nothing but argue with each other over his care and everything else. Lying on the warehouse floor, Kyle thought back to the moments when his parents would begin to argue about where he was going to live, what time he was going to come back for curfew, what he was going to eat, and what school he was going to attend. It got to the point where they would even argue about how long his hair should be, Kyle felt like he was in the middle of a huge tug-of-war fight. But, thinking back to that moment, Kyle finally saw the embarrassment on his fathers face when they realized that he was standing there listening to the argument the whole time, if he knew something about his father, he knew that his father did not like to fight or argue with his mother or anyone else in front of him. So, his father telling him about Joesph Sanchez and the gunshot and the murder Kyle witnessed, was not doubt affecting his father, Kyle concluded. His father, kyle thought, was the type of father that would do anything to protect and keep his child innocent, and Kyle was starting to see why his father did some of the things he did to protect him.

Kyle sudden revelations were cut short by a tug on his shirt, when he opened his eyes, the killer was standing over him with a sandwich and a soda. "_Eat up, today is going to be a long day." _Was all the killer managed before thrusting the sandwich and soda in Kyle's hands and walking off. Kyle looked at the sandwich curiously before taking a bite, he was hungry and this was food. Looking over at the woman lying on the floor, Kyle called to the killer,"_Hey, is she going to get a sandwich?" _But he was met with no respond, moving over towards the woman, Kyle extended the other half of the sandwich to her,"_Hey, my name is Kyle Caine, if your hungry you can have a piece of my sandwich."_

The woman looked up at Kyle, tears leaking from her eyes,"_No thank you, I'm not hungry."_

Kyle took a bite of the sandwich,"_I just want to tell you that justice will be served to this creep, don't worry my father is going to catch the man and he will pay."_

"_You sound so confident that you will live." _The woman looked Kyle in the eye.

_"Because I'm hoping that we will be found, I'm hoping that my father finds me before I take my final breath. I don't think my dad is going to let this man kill me, so right now I have hope." _

"_Sometimes hope is never enough." _The woman laid her head back down on the warehouse ground and continued to cry.

**At the Crime Lab**

Ryan came busting into the conference room where all the CSI'S were supposed to be meeting to discuss the case, carrying a folder in his hand he walked right up to Frank:

"_I have a lead, I just Id the fingerprints on the glasses that were on the table, they belong to a Mr. Robert Kellings."_

Frank took the folder from Ryan, who was still standing there with a huge grin on his face,"_Kellings that name sounds familiar."_

"_I thought that too, Robert Kellings is the brother of James Kellings, the drug lord that Horatio killed six months ago."_

"_That's right, so you think Robert has Kyle?" _Frank continued to look over the contents in the folder.

"_I believe so, all the evidence points to him. The letter Horatio received spoke about a killing Horatio committed in order to protect Kyle, and James was shot before he had the chance to shoot Kyle." _

_"So, we have a suspect and we have motive the only thing we need to do now is find him." _

_"Yup," _Ryan was happy, he finally could contribute to the case and to Horatio.

Taking his seat, everyone was there but Horatio. Horatio was just making his way into the crime lab, he got no sleep the other night and he wasn't sure he wanted to go to this meeting with the other CSI'S. Walking into his office, he took his jacket off and placed it on the table near the window. Picking up the case folder, Horatio walked out of his office and towards the conference room, before opening the door he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, he wasn't sure he was ready for their words, but he needed to find his son.

**In the conference room**

Horatio avoided the stares of his colleague's and sat down at the front of the table. Calleigh, who sat next to him, extended her hand to comfort Horatio, Horatio moved his hand to aviod the contact he just wanted to the get the conversation started:

"_So Frank why was this meeting called? I think we all should be out finding Kyle."_

Frank tried to ignore the obvious frustration that came out of Horatio's voice,"_Horatio before we start on the case, we all just want to tell you that though we don't understand what you are going through right now, we are all suffering too. Kyle is family, and we all want him returned to you."_

"_How many times are you guys going to keep telling me the same crap? I've heard these lectures from you all, and I am sick of them. You keep telling me that we are going to find Kyle, but I see no process, I see no change in the case. The lead we had yesterday, turned out to be dead, where are we now? Huh? What do we have now?" _Horatio tried to keep his cool.

_"Horatio, I'm sick of this attitude!! Now,you have the right to be angry, but you don't have the right to take your frustrations out on the ones who care for you most. Stop treating us like were not doing our jobs. Stop, downgrading us and making us feel small. You are pushing us away, when we are all trying to embrace you and get you through this heart-breaking ordeal."_ Frank fired back.

"_Frank, can we please talk about the case." _

"_Horatio, we can talk about the case and pretend that we are all not witnessing your melt-down. Ryan has Id the suspect as Robert Kellings, the brother of James Kellings, the man you shot."_

Horatio took the folder from Frank,"_You mean the man I shot before he shot Kyle?'_

_"Yes Horatio, now that we have a suspect we can start to put the pieces together and find his location."_

"_Thus finding Kyle."_ Horatio looked at Ryan, he didn't say any words, his eyes said it all.

_"That's right."_ Frank gave Horatio a half smile.

_"So, lets get to work, Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric I want you to go to the area's where Kellings worked and did his drug selling, maybe we can find some clues that will lead us to Robert. Frank and Mack, I would much like it if you two-"_

Horatio was intrrupted by the phone:

"_Lt. Your son is on the line again." _

Horatio looked at the team, they all knew what was coming next.

**I hope you all like this chapter :)**

A/N: My sister wrote this chapter and I heop you enjoyed it. Please comment and tell her what you thought, I will be continuing the phone conversation in Chapter six


	6. Chapter 6: His son

**Thanks: DawsonGurl, PrnicessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, BlackCat9517, Boo2221, RavennaNightWind for your comments, they are greatly appreciated **

**A special thanks to Boo2221 for helping me get over my writers slump.  
**

**Chapter Six: His son  
**

Horatio decided to take the phone call in his office, his heart raced and his mind began to wander as he waited for Kyle to be connected. The others, all curious, stood outside trying to listen in on the conversation, Frank had an officer tap into the line and trace the phone call. Once Kyle was connected, the killer snatched the phone:

"_Horatio Caine, good morning how is things going? _Robert Kellings said rather sarcastically.

"_Let's keep the small talk to a minimum Robert, I want to get this over and done with, so put my son back on the phone."_

"_I see you've figured out my name Caine, how long did it take you?" _

"_Robert Kellings, was not hard to figure out, definitely when you leave a fingerprint at a crime scene. I thought you were smarter than that?" _Horatio returned the sarcasm.

Robert was silent for a moment,"_Your right, I am smarter than that I managed to take the great Horatio Caine's son from his hospital bed. One mistake for me, but hey, you'll never find me or your son." _

"_Well Mr. Kellings that's where your wrong, because when I do find you I am going to kill you, do you understand me?"_

There was silence for a moment, Horatio could hear his son in the background coughing,"_Kellings put my son back on the phone, I am done talking to you."_

Kellings began to laugh,"_You know Caine, there is a saying that goes people that live in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones. Caine you live in a glass house, I don't think you should be threatening me when I hold all the cards in my hands. You want your boy returned to you alive, then you stop trying to scare me with your empty threats, or I will shot your little boy right here right now. Now, it's time for some fun, I'm going to put your son on the phone and your going to tell him about your wonderful adventures in Rio. Don't worry Horatio, everything is going to be alright, your son doesn't hate you just yet."  
_

"_You listen and you listen well Kellings, there is just some things I will not discuss with him and what happen in Rio is one of them. So why don't you put my son on the phone, or hang up." _Horatio was taking a risk challenging Robert.

Robert laughed again,"_Caine are you hard of hearing? As of right now I hold all the cards, I make all the rules, I am in charge of whether your son lives or not. So if you love your son, you will tell him about Rio and your actions." _Robert handed the phone to Kyle.

"_Dad."_

"_Kyle, son I know your scared but listen to me your going to be home with me soon don't worry I am going to find you I promise."_

"_Dad, I just want to apologize for what I said the last time we spoke, I don't know I just thought you were different from what mom told me about you. But I know you were just doing your job, and hey we all make mistakes." _Kyle swallowed hard, he was lying he really was angry about his fathers actions, but he didn't want to give his captor the benefit of the doubt.

_"Forget about it Kyle, I understand." _Horatio smiled weakly, he knew his son well enough to know when he was lying.

"_Dad, he wants you to talk about Brazil and what happened there. I don't want to know, nor do I need to know, you've told me about Marsiol and what happened with her and why you and Delko had to go down there. I also know about the issues you had with mom and why she got you arrested and sent back to Brazil, I read the papers and saw the picture that was in her purse."_

Horatio didn't know how to respond to that,"_Read the papers in her purse and saw a picture, son you saw a picture of what?"_

_"Gosh dad I'm not a kid, I saw the picture of a dead man that apparently you stabbed to death." _

"_Kyle you weren't supposed to see that?"_

"_Well I did." _Kyle lost a grip on his temper for a moment.

_"Son calm down." _

_"Dad, I am calm, I just want you to come and get me. I'm not mad about Brazil, I just want to come home." _

"_Kyle son, I know you want-"_

Robert grabbed the phone,"_That's enough no more bonding, Caine I thought this would be the icing on the cake but apparently I underestimated the hold you have on your son. I think you call that a bond, I call it creepy.That strong bond, that I find creepy, is what I'm going to use to destroy you both"_

"_No Kellings, this about you and me, stop hiding behind my son. Let him go. He is only a child."_

"_I can't do that Lt. the best is yet to come."_

The killer turned to look at Kyle. Kyle stared back at him with fear turning in his stomach. The killer grabbed Kyle by the neck and took his bounded hands and began to bend them in such a severe manner that Kyle cried out in great pain. Fear and rage ran through Horatio when he heard his son cry out in pain,"_Kyle!!"_

"_Caine you and your son is going to listen to what I say and do what I say, now I told you to tell him the truth about Brazil and you danced around the topic. Now, you'll listen to me when I speak and you'll do what I say." _

The phone went dead and Horatio stood there in shock, he did not know what just happened, but he knew that Kyle's time was officially running out.

**At the warehouse**

Kyle laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath from the pain he just experienced. The killer bent down next to killer and jerked Kyle's head so that Kyle was looking at him:

"_It's just a matter of time now, soon your daddy will find you and the real fun will begin. I just haven't decided what I wanted to do yet? Should I kill him and make you watch or should I kill you and make him suffer some more? Decsions, decsions,." _The killer let go of Kyle's head and walked away laughing, leaving Kyle in the state of fear.

**At the crime lab**

As all the CSI'S were left standing outside Horatio's room waiting to hear what Kyle and Robert had to say, Rick Stetler was walking into the crime lab.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)  
**

**I know this chapter took forever to come up, I was in a writers slump. **


	7. Chapter 7: For honor or Betrayal pt1

**Thanks for commenting: LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, BlackCat9517 and Boo2221 they are greatly appreciated. **

**This chapter is a two parter**

**Chapter Seven: For honor or Betrayal Pt 1  
**

Stetler walked into the crime lab, passed the front desk and headed straight for Horatio's office. Frank had called him in to speak to Horatio about not working the missing person's case that the whole crime lab has been working on for the past 3 days. Walking up to the office, he was greeted by all of Horatio's team staring into Horatio's office, Stetler cleared his throat:

"_Is there a reason why all of you are staring into his office, and not working?"_

Calleigh turned and gave Stetler a dirty look,"_We are working, Horatio is on the line with his son's kidnapper."_

Stetler looked through the glass window,"_Sons kidnapper? Horatio's son was kidnapped?"_

"_Yes, why do you think Frank called you?" _Calleigh sounded annoyed.

_"Where is Frank?"_

Calleigh pointed towards Franks office and turned to dismiss Stetler, Stetler walked away sensing Calleigh's coldness. Walking into Franks room, Stetler was greeted by Mack:

"_Rick, I'm glad you can come at such a short _notice."

"_Mack, Frank, I feel out of the loop here Horatio's son was kidnapped? I thought he was shot and lying in a hospital bed." _Stetler took a seat next to Mack.

"_Kyle, about three days ago, was taken from his hospital bed by Robert Kellings. Robert Kellings is the brother of James Kellings, the man Horatio shot two months ago trying to protect Kyle. I've called you in here today because we all think that Horatio should not be working this case, it's too personal and it's starting to affect him." _Frank looked at Mack who nodded in agreement.

"_Frank, I'm glad you called me in today but I'm not too sure if I can do anything. We all know Horatio is stubborn and will not listen to me or anyone else for that matter." _

"_Yes, but you can tell him without having any feelings attached. Kyle, to Horatio's team, is family and we all are feeling Horatio's pain right now. None of us can bring ourselves to telling Horatio that he cannot work this case, but we also know that working this case is drawing him into another deep and darker place. Stetler, you can appeal to Horatio because you have no emotional investment in this case, you don't know Kyle and you and Horatio are not on the best of terms. But I think if you go in there and make him look at the situation, he might consider stepping down and let his team, Mack and I handle it."_

Franks words hurt Stetler for a moment, but he knew it was the truth,"_Frank, Mack, I can give it a try but I'm not guranteeting that he will step down from the case." _Stetler got up to leave.

"_Just give it you best Rick, I think it's more for Kyle's sake then it is for Horatio's." _Mack said.

"_I think your right Mack." _Rick walked out of Frank's office.

As Rick walked to Horatio's office he grew more nervous, Rick had never met Kyle. So he did not know what he was going to say to Horatio or how Horatio was going to react. As he reach the office, he noticed that Horatio and Horatio's team were not outside the office nor in the office.

**In Horatio's office:**

Stetler walked into Horatio's office and sat down. Looking around the office, Stetler could not help but to think that this could all have been his. Horatio, to Stetler, was someone who needed to be restrained. Horatio, and his team, have caused a lot of damage to this crime labs name, and Stetler could not wait until the day he watched Horatio be fired. Looking over the contents of the desk, he noticed the picture of Kyle, he picked the picture up instantly noticing that Kyle looked just like Horatio,"_Huh, this must be the son I've heard so little about."_

"_Yes, and he's also the son that I'm looking for." _Horatio walked into his office and stood by the window, Stetler looked up at Horatio and put the frame down, embarrassed that Horatio caught him.

Stetler thought about getting up but decided not too,"_Horatio, I was called here today by Frank and the others to talk to you about the recent events concerning Kyle and where the effort to find him has been going. I want to-"_

"_Rick, if you are here to give me the same lecture you give all the time about following protocol, I would much like it if you don't." _Horatio cut him off.

"_Horatio I want you to hear me out. I think this case is a case you should be working. I know you handle missing child cases everyday, but this case is different and it's home. Sometimes you need to know your limits and this is a limit Horatio. I know this is a trying time for you, but you must still follow policy and guidelines and that would be not working the case."_

"_Excuse me?" _Horatio turned and faced Rick.

"_Horatio, you know I'm right. This case is getting to you and you don't need to be dealing with this sort of stress."_

"_Rick, I think I am dong just fine." _

"_Horatio, that is not what your colleagues are saying."_

_"Well what is my colleagues telling you about me Rick?"_

"_Horatio their saying that you need to take some time off and let them handle the case, their saying you need to go home and get some help. Horatio, your not the same, and you can pretend that you are, but your not." _

"_Well Rick, you have some psycho calling you with your son on the line, threatening to shoot him and shooting woman in front of your kid and you tell me how you'll feel."_

Rick looked down,"_Horatio I am asking you nicely to stop working the case, or I'm going to have to bring in some one to stop you."_Rick threatened.

Horatio looked at Rick,then at the photo of Kyle on the desk. For a moment Horatio was quiet and Stetler knew why. For some strange reason Stetler felt sorry for Horatio, he could not imagine having to go through this sort of hell.

Horatio walked Stetler to leave his office, how dare Stetler walk into his office and demand and threaten him. It had been over three days and Horatio knew that he could find Kyle if he only tried harder. He knew of the possible outcome, he knew the risks, but he was willing to put that all on the line for his boy. Denial had set in and Horatio was shunning the truth. Horatio picked up the photo of Kyle:

"_Rick, I am going to have to ask you to leave my office, I will get back to you on what I plan on doing."_

Rick wasn't satisfied,"_No Horatio, I want your word that you will go home and take a few days off until you get word that they have found Kyle."_

"_Rick, you don't know how I am feeling right now, so you are not the best one to be telling me what I should be dong right now. So, I'm going to repeat myself and kindly ask you to leave again, if you do not leave I am going to remove you myself."_

_"Horatio the only thing I am trying to tell you is to not work the case. I know this is personal, and your judgment is going to be cloudy, please for Kyle, don't work the case." _Rick struck a chord that angered Horatio.

"_For Kyle Rick, don't come into my office and pretend you give a damn about my son and his safety. I know you Rick, you don't care about my son, if it was left up to you, he would die. So spare me the crap, the only thing you are concerned about is this crime labs reputation. Rick, I am going to search for my son whether you like it or not, do you hear me." _Horatio's anger was starting to make Rick nervous:

"_Horatio calm done."_

_"Rick get the hell out."  
_

That was the first time Rick had ever heard Horatio curse. As Rick got up to leave he turned back towards Horatio:

"_Horatio I really hope you find your son."_

_"Rick and I really hope one day you would learn to care about someone other then yourself."_

Once Stetler was gone from the room, Horatio picked up the phone and called Frank:

"_Frank I want to see you in my office now!!"_

Horatio slammed down the phone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Part two will be up shortly, enjoy Miami today... I heard this espiode is going to be good. **


	8. Chapter 8: For honor or Betrayal pt2

**Thanks: LaCalleigh, BlackCat9517, Dawson Gurl, and PrincessMoonShadow, for commenting your comments are greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter Eight: For Honor or Betrayal pt2**

Horatio was livid,_"How could Frank go behind my back and call Rick like that?" _Horatio thought. Waiting for Frank to come through the door, Horatio tried to regain his composure, but he found it hard. Once Frank walked through the door, Horatio lost it again:

"_How dare you go above me and call Rick, who do you think you are?" _Horatio didn't even wait for the door to close.

Frank tired to ignore his tone,"_Horatio, we all thought it was the right thing to do."_

"_Is there something you want to say to me Frank? Is there something that has been bothering you or the team or even Mack?" _Horatio could not lower his voice, drawing attention to the room.

"_Horatio, there is nothing we want to say that we haven't already been saying. You need to remove yourself from this case, you need to follow your own ethics and step down and let others handle it. Your always talking about morals and doing what's right and wrong, but it seems you have shunned those principles when it comes to your son and his disappearance." _

"_Because the operative words here is my son." _Horatio put his hands on his hips.

"_Horatio if I were-"_

"_Don't give me that, If I were in this situation, crap Frank. If you were dealing and going through what I'm going through, then you would understand how I feel. You have children Frank, how would you feel if your child was taken and you didn't know if at this exact moment they were taking their last breath." _

"_Horatio, this isn't about me or how I feel."_

_"And what makes you think it isn't Frank?"  
_

Frank was silent Horatio continued,"_You all keep saying that I've changed, that I'm not the same Horatio Caine that you've known for the past seventeen years, but don't you think I know I've changed? Don't you think I know I'm not the same Horatio Caine that wakes up in the morning and goes to bed at night. I know I'm not the same person I used to be, but parenthood makes you that way. Frank, you of all people should know, that being a father drives you to want to protect your child from everything and anything. Right now, I'm trying to to keep a grip on my emotions, but I'm failing. I'm trying to not feel as if I failed my son, but deep down inside I know I have. What hurts the most Frank, is that I know Kyle thinks I've failed him, and that is eating me up inside." _Horatio looked at Frank, tears threatening to come down his face.

_"Horatio," _Frank started not knowing if he just witnessed a break through or breakdown,"_I don't think Kyle thinks you've failed him. Right now, you feel as if your son may think that because you feel you failed to protect him, but I think Kyle knows the truth. Kyle knows that you would never let him die, and maybe that's what's keeping him from taking his final breath right now. One thing I've learned about Kyle is that he is his fathers son, and that means he is going to fight to stay alive. Horatio, that is what you need to hold on to, the thought that Kyle will fight, Kyle will do anything to stay alive until he can't, and I hope by then we'll find him. Sometimes we as parents feel the need to protect our children to the point where we forget that our children have the willpower to fight and protect themselves." _

Horatio looked at Frank, deep down he knew that Frank was right Kyle does have the willpower to fight for his life. Horatio, overcome by remorse felt the need to apologize for his actions,"_Frank, I know I have been treating you and the others-"_

Horatio was cut off by a phone call, sensing it was Kyle calling again Horatio picked up the phone, he no longer had Mary screening his calls:

"_Lt Horatio Caine._"

"_Turn to channel four."_

**At the warehouse**

It had been hours since Kyle had that sandwich, and his hunger was starting to get the best of his again. Turning to face the killer, Kyle called out to him:

"_Hey, can I get a last meal?" _Kyle asked rather sarcastically.

The killer ignored him, Kyle asked again,"_Hey, I'm hungry can I get another sandwich or whatever you have in your bag of tricks and treats."_

The Killer turned around to face Kyle,"_You think your funny right? Keep pushing my buttons and I'm going to show you how funny I can be." _The killer turned back around to finish what he was doing.

Kyle felt like being bold,"_I got a question, why do you hate my dad so much?"_

The killer kept his back to Kyle,"_Because he's a fake and needs to be taken down a notch."_

"_Taken down a notch, my dad is like the best cop in this city, he's a hero who many look up too." _Kyle meant every one of those words.

The killer laughed at Kyle's last statement,"_Wow, I hope you honestly don't believe that. People don't look up to Lt. Horatio Caine, they fear him. He uses his status and power to influence and get his way, he's a dirty cop, whose paraded around town as the protector of Miami, but he has enemies who know the real Horatio Caine." _

"_I disagree, my father follows the law to a tee. He is the reason the street are getting safer. I know in my life, __sometimes my father may get on my nerves, or sometimes he may lie to me, but I know that he's only doing those things to protect me. Countless times, I wanted to just yell at him for wanting to know where I'm going or what I'm doing, but now I've realize that he didn't want me to end up in a situation like this."_

"_Kyle, truthfully you are the reason your in a situation like this."_

"_Excuse me, what did I ever do to you?"_

"_It's not what you did to me, it's what your father did to save your life. It's what your father took from me because of you."_

"_What did my dad ever do to you?" _Kyle became defensive.

"_He killed my brother."_

"_Your brother, my dad never killed anyone because of me."_

"_That's what you think, but I suppose your father never told you about the man that he killed that held a gun to your head."_

Kyle tried to think back,"_You mean that crazed psycho man James?"_

"_James Kellings,"_ The killer shot at Kyle turning to face him,"_Your father shot my brother because he held a gun to your head. My brother had no intention of killing you, he just felt he needed a way out and you were his only option of escaping Miami."_

_"No, that man wanted to kill me because my father refused to give in to his demands."_

"_That's what you think."_

"_No, that's what I know. And James isn't dead, my father said that he's in jail where he belongs."_

The killer began to laugh uncontrollably now, standing up he picked up a file and handed it to Kyle,"_You are one naive little boy." _The killer walked away.

Kyle opened the file and suddenly lost his appetite, before him was a picture of James Kellings lying in a pool of his own blood.

**Back in Horatio's office**

"_Who is this?" _Horatio wanted to know.

"_Horatio, just turn on the T.V" _

Horatio gestured for Frank to turn on the television to channel four,"_No who is this?'_

"_Horatio, I'm so sorry." _The line went dead.

Once the line went dead, Horatio heard why he should turn it to channel four:

Newscaster:

"_This just in, Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade crime lab, son Kyle Harmon-Caine was kidnapped three days ago. Taken from his hospital bed, the crime lab has been conducting a full search into the whereabouts of the Lt.s son. No word yet if this search has yeilded any results, but an insider confirmes that they have a suspect in mind by the name of Robert Kellings. So, if anyone has seen Kyle Harmon-Caine (A picture of Kyle is put up on the screen), please call 1-800-NBC-4112."_

Once the report was over, a surprised Frank turns off the T.V and looks over at Horatio. Horatio, whose still in shock, sit down and tries to make sense of what he just saw. The two sitting their in silence, trying to avoid each others looks, jumped when they heard the phone, Horatio picked the phone up:

"_Who is this?"_

"_Horatio, I'm sorry but I felt it had to be done."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

A/N: We have another week for the eppy I have been looking forward too. What did you guys think of me telling Kyle why he was kidnapped, do you think it was a little too early? What do you think about the kidnapping case leaked to the public?


	9. Chapter 9: Bizarre

**Thanks: LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, RavennaNightWind and Boo2221 for the comments they are greatly appreciated. **

_"Don't worry son, that man will never harm you again." _Horatio walked into his son's room, as Kyle was getting ready for bed.

_"Are you sure dad? I mean he said a lot of crazy things."_ Kyle climbed under the blankets and looked at his father.

Horatio looked into his son's piercing blue eyes,"_Kyle, son I promise you he will never come near you again, no one is going to harm you again."_

Kyle nodded his head, he believed his father,"_I know, I know dad, your not going to let anyone take me or hurt me ever again. How many times are you going to say it?" _Kyle smiled.

Horatio smiled back," _I'm going to keep saying it until your old and gray." _Horatio joked.

Kyle laughed,"_Well, isn't that guy going to be in jail forever?" _

"_Well not forever, maybe 25+ but that's about it."_

"_Well in my book dad, that's forever." _Kyle smiled again.

Horatio could not help but smile back,"_Well I guess it would be forever in Kyle years, good night son."_

"_Good night dad." _Kyle laid down.

Horatio turned the light off and went to close the door,"_Kyle."_

_"Yes dad."_

_"I love you." _

"_Okay dad."_

Horatio laughed and closed the door, he knew what the okay dad meant.

**Chapter Nine: Bizarre**

As Kyle thought back to that moment, he began to cry. Normally he wouldn't cry, but his feelings about the situation was so strong, that he needed to cry to relieve the pent up emotions. For the longest Kyle fought the negative images and thoughts his mother tried to paint about his father, but the evidence against him was beginning to pile up. "_How could he lie to me about this?" _Kyle thought, "_How could he sit there and lie about everything to me?" _Kyle began to cry harder, thinking about all the promises and "_I love you's" _his father delivered. "_If my father loved me so much, he would never lie to me about his actions." _Kyle rationalized,"_My father doesn't love me, he is a liar, a fake, a loser." _Kyle laid down and crawled into the fetal position.

"_I hate him." _

**Outside the crime lab**

Calleigh walked out to address the media about the situation. It was circus, media was everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of Horatio, or trying to get information about the Lt.s son. It was the first time the beloved Lt's son was ever heard about in the media, the story was major, every one wanted to know how the famously restrained Lt was dealing with the case. Upon seeing Calleigh, the reporters rushed to her, bombarding her with questions:

"_How is the Lt. dealing with the lost?"_

"_Is it true that the boy was taken from his hospital bed?"_

"_I've heard that he was shot and the mother had something to do with it, is there any truth to this story?"_

"_Has the Lt been in contact with Robert Kellings? Has Kyle tried to contact his father?"_

"_How did the Lt. find out he had a son?"_

Calleigh tried to answer all the questions to the best of her ability:

_"I will not comment on how the Lt found out about his son, but I can tell you that we are working around the clock to find Kyle. Yes, he was taken from his hospital bed, but I'm not authorized to tell you why he was in the hospital to begin with. We've been in contact with James and Kyle, but I will not discuss what has been exchanged. Please we ask that you respect the Lt and his family's privacy right now. Thank you." _Calleigh walked away.

The reporters still were shouting questions, trying to get shots of the crime lab and the Lt. and trying to piece together who exactly Kyle Harmon-Caine is.

**Inside the crime lab**

"_Can you believe that someone leaked the story to the press?" _Natalia asked Eric, who was working on some evidence.

"_No, I heard that it was Yelina that leaked the story." _Eric looked up at Natalia.

"_I heard that it was Rick, I heard he took Kyle's picture off of Mary's desk and leaked the story and photo to the press." _Natalia looked at the computer screen.

"_I don't get it, why would Mary have a picture of Kyle on her desk?"_

"_Well, Horatio put the picture there so that she would recognize him when he came into the crime lab and he needed to speak to Horatio."_

"_Oh, well I don't think Stetler would put Horatio's son in that much danger by releasing the picture and the case to the media." _Eric went back to his work.

"_Why would you say that? This is exactly what Rick would do, definitely when Horatio does not do what he wants."_

"_I just don't think that Rick could leave the crime lab and then on the same day leak the information to the media."_

_"Why are you defending him? It sounds as if you had something to do with it. Wait Eric, you didn't leak the story did you?"_

Eric turned to look at Natalia,"_I didn't, but I know who did."_

**In Horatio's office**

Everything was in a daze, his conversation with Calleigh, Mack and Frank, his avoidance of the media outside, and the phone conversation he had with a unknown person who leaked the story. Horatio, was feeling numb and nothing or anyone was getting through to him. No one had to tell him what this meant, Horatio knew what media attention brought to a disappearance case, and that's why he was trying to stop from losing it once again. Horatio sat in his office and waited by the phone, he had a feeling that James Kellings would be calling him any moment now and tonight was the last night Kyle would be taking his last breath.

Sitting there in a daze, Horatio almost didn't answer the phone:

"_Lt. Horatio Caine."_

"_Lt. I'm sorry to bother you at this moment, but I'm a guard at the woman's facility here and we have a Julia Winston-Saris claiming that the boy that is missing, Kyle Caine, is her son."_

Horatio took a deep breath,"_Put her on the line."_

The guard handed Julia the phone:

"_Horatio you bastard, I leave him with you for a week and he's already been kidnapped? What kind of father are you?"_

Horatio prepared for the battle.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

_I hope that you were not mad about the words that Kyle spoke about his father, trust me there will be some redemption. Also the person that leaked the story is going to come as a shocker and it is not Yelina. Julia, I had to bring her back for a small dialogue. The beginning came to me and I wrote this chapter in less than an hour, I am on a roll... Vote Obama :) (But you don't have too if you don't want too, I'm not trying to influence your vote I just want you to vote) Please comment...:)  
_


	10. A leak two days in the making

**Thanks: PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, BlackCat9517, and Boo2221 for your comments they are greatly appreciated. **

_A/N: I hate to bite the hand that feeds me so to say, but I would just like to address some of the comments that you all leave on the Fan Fiction site and the Fan Fiction critique site. I would love it if you elaborate why you love the chapter or what you liked and did not like about the chapter. I do this for the entertainment, but sometimes I would like to know why you liked the chapter or what you thought about the chapter, I'm not saying leaving the same comment is bad, I'm just saying I take my time to write these chapters, I just want some more feed back than what people have been writing. This note is not to offend anyone, so please don't take it in a bad way._

**Chapter Ten: A leak two days in the making. No time like the present  
**

**A leak two days in the making.  
**

The moment she sent the first phone call to Horatio concerning Kyle, she knew she had to do something. Though she did not know the child, Mary knew the man that was suffering in silence. Mary, for the longest, has sat at her desk and watched Horatio stare off into space, or lose his cool with his team or with her. It's not as if she knew the man for the longest, but she knows what it was like to lose a loved one to an abduction, she understands and knows Horatio's pain. It wasn't until after the second phone call, that she decided to leak the story to the media. Mary knew she was taking a risk, but somewhere deep down inside, she did not care. Mary began to set her plan in motion, she stole a picture of Kyle from the many Horatio has in his office. She, watched and waited until no one was around and stole the file off of Horatio's desk and made copies. Then when she thought no one was around to catch her, she used the phone in the basement to call the news stations. Her plan was perfectly executed, until she was caught making the phone call to Horatio by Eric:

"_Horatio turn it to channel four," _Mary spoke in a deep and unrecognizable voice,"_I'm sorry about this, but it had to be done."_

"_Just turn it to channel four, Horatio-" _Mary felt a hand on her shoulder, she instantly turned around and saw Eric standing behind her, she hung up the phone:

"_Eric, Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, I want to know why you are down here and why you are telling Horatio your sorry, did he fire you or something?"_

Mary took a deep breath,"_Eric, I leaked Kyle's case to the media, right now as we speak, the channels are reporting the story."_

"_You did what?" _Eric yelled.

"_I know I am out of line here, and I will take the fall, but I know what it is like to lose a child to an abduction and apart of my saw my own child in Kyle eyes. I needed to do something, so that Horatio does not succumb to the pain that I did. Most people don't know what it is like to lose a child this way; you wake up in the morning and go to bed at night, wanting to hold your child one last time. You,for the rest of your life, wonder where your kid is and if they are alive. Horatio, thinks this is the hardest part, but it gets harder." _Mary wiped away tears.

Eric tired to remain calm,"_Mary, I need you to call Horatio back and tell him your sorry once again, then I need you to go home and stay there until I call you to come back. Do it now!!"_

Mary picked up the phone and redialed Horatio's number,"_Horatio, I am so sorry, I really am." _She hung up, then turned to leave.

Eric grabbed her arm,"_I understand why you did this, I'm just not to sure you are ready to handle Horatio."_

Mary smiled,"_When I cross that bridge I'll be ready." _Mary walked away.

Eric turned around and tried not to think about the events to come.

**No time like the present**

Horatio really did not want to talk to Julia, he was still angry about the events of the past weeks,"_Julia I assure you that we are working around the clock to find him."_

"_Horatio, that is just not good enough, I want to know how someone can walk into a police guarded room, and take our son?" _Julia was angry.

"_I don't know, why don't you ask the guards that were guarding the room. I've spoken to them about where they were when Kyle was being taken from the room, they took me that Frank had called and told them that they could leave the room, since I was coming to see him. But I talk to Frank and he never told them that, they left the room to go and get something to eat, thinking that the nurse would watch out for Kyle. Come to find out, the nurse had something to do with the disappearance too, those cops are no longer working for the police department." _Horatio took another deep breath.

"_You know what Horatio, I find in these situations that you are always blaming others for your negligence." _

_"Excuse me Julia?" _Horatio's tone changed quickly.

"_Everything that has ever happened to Kyle in your care, you have always blamed on someone else. Why don't you own up to your mistakes Horatio, and stop passing them on to others."_

Horatio lost his cool,"_What do you want to me to do Julia huh? Do you want me to say that the police officers leaving the door was my fault? I'm trying to do the best I can, I'm trying to keep it together, and I do not need you calling me from your jail cell trying to tell me how to do my job and work this case."_

"_Horatio, this isn't just some case, this is our son, this is Kyle were are talking about. We are talking about your lack of parental responsibility, we are talking about your lack of protectiveness, we are talking about you always failing to protect him. You promised him that he would never be put into this situation again, and now look where he's at." _

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair to stop from yelling,"_Julia, are you trying to say that I'm not a good father?"_

"_Horatio, I'm saying that you have no clue what it takes to raise a child, you are a danger to yourself and to our son. I'm saying Kyle would be better off without you." _Julia hissed into the phone.

Horatio slammed down the receiver, disconnecting him from Julia. He put his face into his hands, and tried to stay clam, but Julia's words were still echoing in his ears.

**I'm sorry it is so short, I need to prepare some lesson plans, but I thought this chapter needed to be published, chapter eleven will be posted on Saturday night. **


	11. Chapter 11: Looking for some Hope

**Thanks: IcePrincess89023, PrincessMoonShadow, Blackcat9517, Boo2221, and LA Calleigh, for the comments, they are greatly appreciated.**

_A/N: This chapter took a long time coming because I could not bring myself to write it, I had writers block.I want to thank Boo2221 for helping me out, and AguaLung for his very inspirational song: Something to believe in, because I needed to believe that I can get this chapter down. So here it is, and I'm finally proud of it._

**Chapter Eleven: Looking for Hope.**

Gwen, had finally woken up and she was hungry. She didn't know how she got to this warehouse,but the only thing she could remember before being knocked out again, was talking to a young child. Struggling to sit up, she cleared her throat, and tried to speak,"_Hey kid," _She waited for Kyle to reply,"_Hey Kid, I think I'll have a piece of that sandwich now." _She didn't know how long it has been since he offered her the sandwich, but she knew her stomach needed something to quiet it up. Kyle, who had fallen asleep, woke up to her calls and turned over:

"_I'm sorry Ma'am, but I ate the sandwich when you said you didn't want a piece. I''m just as hungry as you, but Robert left and I think he went to go get us something to eat."_

_"Robert?"_

_"Yes, the man that kidnapped the both of us. He left, not about an hour ago, I think he went to go get us something to eat."_

Kyle looked over towards the only window in the warehouse, and noticed that more than an hour had passed by. Gwen, trying to ignore the grumbling in her stomach, continued the conversation:

"_Oh, I'm Gwen by the way."_

_"I'm Kyle."_

_"Hi Kyle. So do you know how you got here?"_

_"No, I don't remember much about the pass couple of days. The only thing I can remember was walking out a building with my father and feeling an immense pain in my chest."_

_"Do you know what happened next?"_

_"No, I'm assuming I ended up here."_

_"Well, I remember walking out a store towards my car, than a man grabbing me from behind." _Gwen started to cry a little.

Kyle, who had cried more than he should have allowed himself, tried to comfort her,"_Hey, don't cry I have a feeling he's going to kill me first before he kills you."_

Gwen looked up at Kyle,"_Why do you say that?"_

_"Because I'm the reason we are here at this moment, I'm the reason Robert wants to kill the both of us."_

_"But what do you have to do with me? I don't know you?"_

_"Well, that's not the point, me and you knowing each other. The point is, about six months ago, my father shot and killed Robert's brother, James Kellings, because James tried to kill me."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, according to Robert, James wasn't going to kill me, he was just going to use me to get out of Miami, then leave me for my father to find me. But James never got out of Miami, and my father killed him."_

_"Wow, you must have a very loving father, whose willing to go to jail for you."_

_"Well, my father didn't go to jail. Everyone, including me, thinks he went to jail."_

_"Wow, so your father got away with murder?"_

_"Yup." _Kyle looked down, he tried to disguise his disappointment.

Gwen sensed there was more,"_Kyle, whose your father?"_

_"Lt. Horatio Caine." _Kyle began to play with the knots on his string.

"_Lt. Horatio Caine, that man is like a hero in these parts. He's your father, you must be very lucky."_

_"In a perfect world I would be. But this isn't a perfect world."_

_"A why would you say that? I mean you have a father , who not only is the law here in Miami, but a lot of people respect and admire him."_

_"No, my father isn't respected he's feared. People fear him, people are afraid of his trigger happy ways." _Kyle became defensive.

"_And why would you say that? Kyle, I don't know you or your father, but it sounds to me that your angry at him for something."_

_"I'm angry at him for lyingto me, I'm mad at him for pretending that everything was just fine. I'm mad because he always treats me like a child when I'm 16, and I want to punch him for saying he loves me, when clearly he doesn't." _Kyle needed to get that off his mind, he needed to speak to someone from the heart.

"_I'm sure you don't mean that, I mean he shot a man because he endangered you. That sounds like love to me."_

_"Than he lied to me and told me that same man was in jail."_

_"Because he was protecting you."_

_"Protecting me from what?"_

_"Life."_

_"Well, sometimes I wish he lets me live my life, the way I want to live it."_

_"Kyle, it sounds to me that your father is trying to shield you from the dangers that come along with being his son. I've heard about the Lt. and I've read about the many people he's put away in jail. People, whose family or friends or even associates might want to take revenge. So how do they take that revenge, they go after the only thing that would really hurt him: his son. This is a perfect example, I think you need to really think about the situation and understand that this is not your fault. We are not in this warehouse because of you." Gwen gave Kyle a smile to try to comfort him._

Kyle sat contemplating for a moment,"_I guess, but one thing I can say: You don't know him, like I know him." _Kyle laid back down and waited for Robert to return with some food. Gwen took the hint, and laid down too, the conversation was over.

**At the Crime Lab**

Horatio, who had fallen asleep, instantly woke up. He felt weird, as if the weight of the world just came crashing down on him. Wiping his mouth, Horatio looked towards the window, it was dark, with the expectation of news lights and camera's flashing. Reaching for the phone, he dailed Calleigh's number, hopeing she was still here. The phone rang three times, then she picked up:

"_Horatio, how may I help you?"_

_"Calleigh, if your not busy, can you come in my office I want to talk to you." _Horatio hung up the phone.

After about two minutes, Calleigh appeared in the room:

"_Horatio, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, I just had this overwhemling feeling that everything is not going to be okay."_

_"And why would you say that? Is it because of the leak? I'm working on figuring out who did it?" _Calleigh said firmly, she was not used to her boss speaking like this.

"_No, Calleigh, I have a feeling things just got worst. Kellings hasn't called, meaning he has not heard the news yet, and when he does, I fear-" _Horatio paused mid- sentence.

"_Horatio you fear what?" _Calleigh knew what he was implying.

"_I fear, he would walk the road all kidnappers take. I fear he will-"_

_"Flee Miami with Kyle. Don't think like that Horatio, I, along with the rest of the team will never let that happen."_

_"Calleigh, you and I both know leaks only produce two results: Leads or fleeing. I have a feeling that is what it is going to come down too."_

Calleigh lost it,"_Horatio for the longest I have danced around this, but I cannot sit back and watch you lose that luster that makes you who you are. Now you listen and you listen well, we are going to find Kyle. Stop, thinking negative about the situation, get your butt up and fight for your son. Robert Kellings, does not know the man he has messed with, show him that you are Horatio Caine, and you will not stand for this injustice. So what someone leaked the story, use it as a tool to find Kyle. I know the possibilityof Kelllings fleeing is daunting, but I bet by tomorrow, they will have a picture of him up. There is no way he is leaving this city, when every police officer in this city, is looking for him." _Calleigh took some deep breaths to calm down.

"_Calleigh I appreciate the words of encouragement, but-"_

_"But nothing Horatio, sooner or later people are going to stop feeling sorry for you. Right now your only viewing the situation from one window, try viewing it from mine, it's not that sunny either." _Calleigh walked out the office.

Horatio looked out the window, than stood up and reached for his coat, he was going to address the media. Walking out the front door, Horatio felt another sharp pain shoot through his body. Slowing down to take a breath, Horatio clutched his stomach and threw up. After he was done vomiting, he called out for help. Calleigh, who came running out from one of the labs, came to his aid. The words that were exchanged, were forgotten, as she helped him back to his office. Once inside, Calleigh grabbed the pitcher of water and poured a glass, handing it to Horatio:

"_Here drink this."_

Horatio grabbed the glass and drunk the water, after finishing he spoke,"_I think I need to go home. I need to get out of here." _Horatio sounded like he was having a panic attack.

Calleigh took the glass and bent down and hugged him," _Horatio, I'll drive you home. You need to stay there and take a breather. Today proved that things are going to get more intense."_

_"I thought I can handle it. But something came over me and I realized that I can't do this."_

_"Horatio look at me, you can do this, you can beat him, I've seen you do it before. Don't give in, fight harder, fight for him."_

_"Calleigh, he's going to kill him."_

_"No he's not. Now let's get you home, so you can be ready for tomorrow. Because tomorrow is always another day to get things down and start over again."_

Calleigh help him up, and they both got up to leave.

**Robert Kellings**

Robert walked into a convenience store to buy the brat and the woman some sandwich's. Walking passed the counter, her heard the news:

"_They do not know where the boy is, but they have a suspect by the name of Robert Kellings. Stan, I sure hope they find this child, Kyle Harmon-Caine, is the only child of the Lt."_

Kellings, who was in shock, grabbed anything he could find, paid for it, and rushed to his car. He didn't know what was going on, but the Lt. was about to pay.


	12. Chapter 12: Anger

**Thanks: LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, Transparent Existence, Iceprincess89023,Blackcat9517, Boo2221 and QueenOfSpades19, for the comments they are greatly appreciated. **

_A/N: I just want to thank you all for giving me really great reviews, chapter 11 was one of the hardest chapters to write because I literally had nothing to say. I'm glad that you all enjoy what I write and do. During writing that chapter, I felt like throwing in the towel and not writing the story anymore, but I had the reviews to look forward to and that helped me get through the block and it all. I just want to say thanks again for you guys, because you are truly my loyal readers....  
_

**Warning this chapter, the beginning is pretty sad...The title says it all....  
**

**Chapter twelve: Anger.........  
**

Robert Kellings was angry, he walked into the warehouse, threw his bag on the table and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels. After he was done finishing the bottle, he throw it up against the wall, causing both Kyle and Gwen to look up at him. Angry that the two of them were staring at him, Kellings walked towards Gwen and grabbed her arm:

"_Your coming with me now!!!" _

Gwen looked over at Kyle, fear flashed in her eyes,"_Please don't" _She began to sob.

Kyle, gathering all his strength, came to Gwen's defense,"_Kellings why don't you leave her alone, she's done nothing to you."_

Kellings, who was obviously drunk by now, let go of Gwen's arm and turned to Kyle,"_And what are you going to do about it huh? Are you going to call daddy and make him come and arrest me? Or maybe he's going to shoot and kill me like he did my brother?" _Kellings got in Kyle face,"_You are not in control, I am in control, I am the one whose supposed to be calling the shots, not your pathetic excuse for a father." _Kellings raised his voice, scarring Kyle. _"You think you can call the shots like me huh? You want to be in control right? Well you can't" _Kellings raised his hand and slapped Kyle with all his strength.

Kyle fell over, hitting his head hard on the warehouse floor. Kellings began to punch and kick Kyle in the face and in the stomach. Kellings went blank, allowing his emotions about the leak, his brothers death, and the dark liquor, to control his hands and legs. By the time he stopped kicking and punching, Kyle had passed out and blood was everywhere. Gwen, who started to scream for help, tried her best to come to Kyle's defense, but it was to no avail, Kellings slapped her and made her shut up. Once Kellings was done, he put a knife to Kyle's throat:

"_Your father just pulled that last piece of thread that you and your lady friend were hanging on by. Tomorrow, I am going to make an example out of you Kyle. Tomorrow, I am going to show your father that I was not joking, I am not a joke. He wants to under mind me and take the situation into his own hands, he wants to cheat, I will show him what cheating is. Kyle, your father is the reason your life sucks, your father is the reason you will die, your father is the reason you will never get out of this warehouse alive." _Kellings cut Kyle's face with the knife and walked away, his anger was too unbearable, he headed out the warehouse and drove away.

Gwen, who was bleeding from her lip, wiped her mouth and crawled over to Kyle. Trying to console him the best way she could, Gwen took her bounded hands and tried to wipe the hair away from Kyle's busted eye:

"_Kyle, can you hear me? Open your eyes and look at me." _Gwen began to cry again.

Kyle, who had began to cough and spit blood,moaned in pain. Gwen continued,"_Kyle, everything is going to be alright, he left."_

Kyle tried to speak between gasps for air and sobs,"_Gwen I can't breath, I can't breath or see."_

Gwen sobbed some more,"_You shouldn't have tried to help me, you should have stayed quiet, I would have taken anything he threw at me."_

Kyle continued to struggle to speak,"_It's alright, I failed to protect the other woman. The least I could have done was take a beaten to protect you from this monster." _Kyle began to cough voliently.

Gwen laid down next to him,"_But at what risk? Your father would be proud of you right now, coming to the rescue of a woman you don't even know." _

Kyle laid in silence for a few moments,"_My father is my father." _Kyle closed his eyes and let his world slip into darkness.

**At Horatio's house**

Calleigh looked over at the clock, it was 12:35 am, as she was pulling into her bosses drive way. Putting the car in park, she took her keys out of the igniation and got out the car. Walking over towards the passenger side, she opened the door and helped Horatio out of the car. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, she walked with him to the front door and opened the door. Once inside, she stepped over the cat that was lying in the way and led Horatio towards the couch:

"_I didn't know you had a cat Horatio, I thought you were allergic?"_

Horatio began to take off his coat,"_That's Kyle's cat Ellie, he wanted it so I let him kept her. I didn't tell him I was allergic." _Horatio flashed Calleigh a half-smile.

Calleigh returned the smile,"_I bet you spoil Kyle rotten, letting him have anything he wants."_

_"No that's his mother," _Calleigh gave him a knowing look that made Horatio smile again,"_And I spoil him just a little." _

_"Just a little?" _

Horatio started to laugh,"_Okay maybe I spoil him a little more than I should."_

_"That's more like it." _

Calleigh took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack, she than began to walk towards the kitchen,"_Horatio do you want some water?"_

_"Yes please," _Horatio called after her,"_The cups are in the cabinet above the sink."_

Calleigh walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a cup from the sink and began to pour Horatio a glass of water. She stood there thinking for a moment about the other days events and how everything was all happening at once. After pouring the glass, she headed back into the living room and found Horatio holding Ellie, Calleigh walked up and handed him the glass of water:

"_She must miss her owner." _Calleigh bent down to pet the cat.

"_Yes she does, I'm doing the best I can, minus the allergic reaction." _Horatio took a sip of the water, placed it on the table and put Ellie down.

_"Well yesterday was an eventful day, you dealt with a nasty media leak and a visit from Rick, not to mention a horrible phone call with Kyle and Robert."_

_"Well, yesterday is the only the beginning."_

_"What do you think is going to happen now?" _Calleigh sat down across from Horatio.

Horatio bent down to pick up his glass of water,"_I think everything that Robert Kellings wants to say and do will be put on the table today. I have a feeling that things are going to get rougher, but I think right now I should let you guys handle this."_

_"Horatio, that is what we have been trying to tell you all along. Let us, your team, your friends and family, find Kyle. We know him just as much as you, our hearts are breaking just like yours._

_"Somehow Calleigh I still feel as if I should be standing there when we find him." _Horatio drunk the glass of water.

"_And you are, let us just deal with the issue of finding him. Then when we are ready to make an arresst, you will be the one dealing with Kellings. Trust me, we all want to get our hands on him." _Calleigh sat up in her seat.

"_Maybe your right, I should just sit back and let my family handle it." _Horatio tried to convince himself, more than he was trying to convince Calleigh. But deep down inside, he knew that he did not want to lose his mind over this case, like he lost control of his stomach earlier in the night.

"_Horatio, I have never lied or steered you wrong before." _Calleigh looked Horatio right in the eye.

Horatio looked down and decided to change the subject,"_So who do you think leaked the case."_

_"I do not know. A lot of people are saying Rick did it, but I don not think it was him."_

_"So who do you think it was?" _

_"I don't know, I have an idea, but it's not solid yet."_

_"Well, when we do find out who did leak the case, not only will I have their badge, but if anything is to happen to my son because of the leak, I will kill them." _Horatio sounded serious, and deep down Calleigh knew he wasn't playing.

Calleigh looked up at the time,"_Horatio, it's getting late."_

Horatio looked up down at his watch,"_Yes, it is why don't we finish this conversation later on in the day?" _Horatio stood up followed by Calleigh.

Calleigh picked up her coat and put in on,"_Yes, we'll finish it later on."_

Calleigh walked out the house, as Horatio watched her.

Once Calliegh was gone, Horatio walked upstairs to his room, he needed rest.


	13. Chapter 13: The need to be in Control

**Thanks: PrincessMoonShadow, Boo221, QueenofSpades, IcePrincess89023, LaCalleigh, and BlackCat9517 for the comments, they are greatly appreciated.**

A/N:_Sorry the last section is bold, I did not know how to un-bold it. The next two chapters are dedicated to President Elect-Barack Obama..... Change has come to America._

**Chapter 13: The need to be in control PT1**

**In Calleigh's office**

Calleigh went through the back door to get to her office. She, like the rest of the crew, was avoiding the news reporters who seemed to be camped outside the lab. Walking into her office she was met by Natalia Boa Vista, who was sitting reading a case file:

_"Natalia how may I help you?_" Calleigh walked towards her chair, taking her coat off.

Natalia looked up from the file,"_Calleigh I wanted to talk to you about the case and the leak."_

_"Why is there any leads?" _Calleigh sat down at her desk, looking at Natalia.

_"No, but I know you have been working on who leaked the story and I might be able to help you out with that." _

"_Okay, what do you have for me?"_

_"Well, I was talking to Eric yesterday about the leaking of the case and I asked him who does he think leaked the story and he said he doesn't think it was Rick but he knows who leaked the story. I questioned him further, but he refused to tell me who it was."_

_"Is Eric here now?" _Calleigh southern accent came out thick, as she stood up.

"_Yes, he's in one of the labs." _Natalia stood.

"_Thanks Natalia." _Calleigh left her office leaving Natalia to ponder what was about to happen.

**Speaking with Eric**

Calleigh stormed into the lab Eric was working in, causing Eric to drop a piece of evidence:

"_Calleigh can I help you?"_

_"Eric, I want you to tell me why you haven't come forward with who leaked Kyle's disappearance?"_

Eric reached down to pick up what he was working on,"_Calleigh I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"Eric, let's not play this game. Natalia told me that you know who leaked the story, so please do not lie to me."_

_"Well Calleigh you are misinformed, I did not tell Natalia that I know who leaked the story, I said I have an idea as to who leaked the story."_

Calleigh looked into Eric's eyes,"_Eric, we are extremely close friends, and we can always come to each other when we need help or we know something. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying, so I'm going to ask you once, did you leak the story?"_

_"No Cal I did not leak the story."_

_"Really, because you are acting as if you did. You never keep anything from me, why are you keeping this from me. Either you leaked the story, or you know who leaked the story, whichever is the case I don't really care. All I care about is Kyle, and returning him safely to Horatio. I thought that was your goal too, but I see protecting someone that has done wrong, or protecting your wrongdoings are more important than Kyle."_

Calleigh turned to leave, Eric looked down at the table and took a deep breath,"_Cal wait."_

Calleigh turned back around, Eric continued,"_The other day I caught Mary making a phone call to Horatio. I asked her why she was apologizing to him and she told me that she had leaked Kyle's case to the media. I sent her home, thinking that I can handle the situation. I know what I did was wrong, and I am willing to pay for my mistake, but I want you to heat her out before you arrest her." _

Calleigh was shocked,"_So your telling me that Horatio's secretary leaked Kyle's story to the media, and instead of you arresting her, you let her go home?" _

_"Cal I-"_

_"Eric what were you thinking? You know how sensitive this case is for everyone here, and you let her leave the crime lab? Horatio is not going to be happy about this, Eric I'm shocked." _Calleigh was in utter disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Eric didn't answer Calleigh, he just his kept his head down.

Calleigh turned to leave once more,"_I will be bringing Mary in for questioning and if she admits to what she has done, I will be making an arrest. Eric, I just hope you'll tell Horatio about what you've done, he deserves an explanation." _

Calleigh walked out of the lab and headed towards her office, she couldn't believe Eric would be that careless and let Mary possibly ruin Horatio's chances of having Kyle returned to him.

**Heading into the crime lab**

Horatio didn't get an ounce of sleep all night, he had this overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right, which kept him up. Though he promised Calleigh that he would not come into work, but that feeling that something will happen, caused him to put on his work clothes and drive to the lab. Once arriving at the lab, Horatio was bombarded by news reporters and journalists, who wanted to catch a glimpse of the Lt.

Horatio tried to make his way silently towards the crime labs doors, ignoring the reporters questions:

"_Lt. do you think this man will kill Kyle?"_

_"Has the kidnapper made any efforts to call you recently?"_

_"Has Kyle been in contact with you?"_

_"Where is the boys mother? Is it true she's in jail?"_

_"Is it true the reason your son was in the hospital was because he was shot and the intended target was you?" _

The last question stopped Horatio in his tracks, he turned towards that reporter, anger shown across his face:

"_How did you find out about that? That information was private, I want you to leave what happened to my son out of the papers." _

_"But is it not true Lt? Not only wasn't the bullet intended for Kyle, but it was a hit, put out against you by your son's mother Julia winston, and her husband Ron Saris?" _Other reporters began to gather around the Lt.

Horatio had to force himself not to strike the reporter,"_Whatever information you have on me about that particular case, I don't mind if you use it to get a story about me. But when you mention my son's name and violate his privacy, that's when I get a little angry. Now this is a trying and difficult time for me, and you all are making it harder for my son to be returned to me. So I'm asking that you respect me and my son's privacy and kept his name out of the papers."_

Horatio walked away, that was the only time he was going to speak of Kyle to the media. The reporters followed him to the front doors, where they were stopped by guards. Horatio made his way to his office, sat down and put his head on the table, today was the beginning of a very long day.

**Back in Calleigh's office**

Calleigh, who was unaware that Horatio had arrived at work, decided to give Mary a phone call. She was debating going and having Mary arrested and she felt that if she spoke to Mary face to face, maybe she could clear the air. Picking up the phone she dialed May's number and waited for a reply:

"_Hello."_

_"Hello Mary, this is Calleigh from the crime lab."_

_"Calleigh hey how's it going?"_

_"I'm calling because I wanted to know why you haven't come into work today?"_

_"Well, Eric Delkco said that I didn't have to come to work today, something about working on a leaked story." _

_"Mary, if it isn't an inconvenience I would like it if you come into the lab today. I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Okay Calleigh, I will come in. See you in a few." Mary hung up._

_Calleigh put down the phone, that was too easy._

**At the warehouse**

****

Robert Kelling's had spent the night getting drunk. Once there was no more liquor to consume, he passed out on the warehouse table letting the dark liquor comfort him. Now as the light from the only warehouse window began to shine on his face, Kelling's started to wake up. Trying to sit up, he felt dizzy and nauseous. "That damn Jack Daniel's, it will do a number on you every time," he thought trying not to throw up. Once Kelling's got his head clear, he tried to think about the events of the other night. He knew that something has occurred causing him to completely lose it, ad he knew knew that he caused physical harm to the boy, but he didn't know the extent of his damage. Getting off the table, Kelling's slowly walked over to where Kyle was sleeping. Trying not to wake the two, Kelling's looked at the boy who seemed to be breathing slowly. Kyle's face was swollen, his eyes were puffy and his lip was busted. Dry blood led to the deep cut in his head, and Kelling's was sure if he lifted Kyle's shirt, there would be bruises. The outward appearance of Kyle hinted that he needed to see a doctor. Kelling's, running his hand through his hair, began to panic. "What am I going to do?" He had threaten to kill Kyle for the longest, but he didn't want it to end like this. Kelling's knew he had to do something, or his grand finale would be ruined. Walking away from Kyle, Kelling's grabbed his phone and contemplated calling Horatio.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14:Control

**A special thanks to all those who commented on the story, I'm sorry I am not thanking by name, but I have been busy and I had to fit writing this chapter into my schedule. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Control**

Mary walked into the crime lab and headed straight for Calleigh's office. Her heart was pounding, and she was nervous. She didn't know what Calleigh wanted, but she knew the leak was going to be discussed. Deep down Mary felt relieved, she'd rather face Calleigh than Horatio. Before entering into the office, she knocked on the door and waited for Calleigh to welcome her into the room. Calleigh looked up at the door and motioned for Mary to come in:

"_Good morning Calleigh, how are you this morning?" _Mary sat down.

"_Fine and you?"_

_"Could be better." _Mary wished the small talk would last for a little bit longer, wishful thinking was her only option.

Calleigh took a deep breath,"_Mary I think we both know why I called you in here. The case about Horatio's son was leaked to the media and you were implicated as the leaker by a fellow CSI."_

Mary sat silent, Calleigh continued,"_I just want to know why you did it? We all know the danger that this sort of betrayal causes for families, but when it's personal, we tend to be more cautious. We don't talk to the media and we handle these matters as a team." _Calleigh's tone was stern, as she looked Mary right in the eye.

Mary, sensing Calleigh was waiting for a reply, cleared her throat to begin,"_I don't have a more reasonable explanation other than it had to be done. I figured if I leaked the story than Horatio would find his son faster. I'm-"_

"_Don't say your sorry, please do not say your sorry because your not. Now I understand that you might have thought your intentions were good, but I don't think you thought fully about the implications it would have on Kyle. Often when kidnapping cases, that are intended to be private, are made public it doesn't end well for the person or persons kidnapped. Did you honestly think that leaking Kyle's disappearance would bring about some form of good?" _Calleigh interrupted Mary.

_"I thought if I leaked the story,leads would come in and Kyle would be found."_

_"Mary, no matter what you thought would happen,it was not your place to do what you did. This whole time we have been protecting Kyle by handling the case secretly, something Horatio wanted. By you making the story public, the media and everyone else have been hounding Horatio, asking him very private questions about Kyle and worst of all throwing his son's possible fate in his face. Is that what you wanted?__ What about Kyle and his safety, the kidnapper will find out about the leak, if he already hasn't, and Kyle would have to pay the price for your ignorance. You thought without weighing the consequences and your bad lapse of judgment, could have dire consequences on the case." _Calleigh was angry.

_"Calleigh it was never my intention-"_

_"Don't tell me what was or was not your intentions, they don't matter right now. What matters is a sixteen year child, who may or may not be found alive." _Calleigh raised her voice.

"_Calleigh, I never intended to hurt anybody, nor did I intend to put the case in jeopardy.I was thinking about Horatio more than anything, more than the consequences, more than the case, even more than the media attention this would bring. Like I said to Eric, Horatio thinks this is the hardest part now, he thinks that it can't get harder than this moment, but it does," _Mary began to cry,"_It gets harder to bear, it gets harder to handle, it gets harder to face the truth. Days will turn into weeks and weeks will turn into months and sooner or later those months turn into years. Years, not knowing where your son is. Years not knowing if he's alive or dead. I live this horror, everyday, and it never gets easier." _Mary was sobbing uncontrollably.

Calleigh just looked at her stunned. Mary continued,"_His name is Jason, and he was 6. He was taken from the school yard, right from under the teachers nose, and it has been 10 years. I don't know if he's alive or dead, I don't know if he's happy or sad, I don't know if he's brushed his teeth in the morning or if he's getting straight A's in school. I don't know anything and that is what hurts the most. Not knowing where your child is, is one of the worst feelings in the world. Horatio can't live with that sort of pain, because I can barley live with it and it's been ten years. No matter how strong you think you are, when your child is in danger, you slowly begin to lose that mentality that you cannot be conquered or you cannot show emotion."_

Once Mary was done Calleigh sat back in her seat speechless,"_Mary I know this must be a tough time for you, having to go through all those emotions all over. Sometimes as CSI'S we have to remove ourselves from many cases because they become personal. I know for me it never gets easy walking into a crime scene or having to handle cases that hit close to home, but I remove myself and my emotions so that I can give the victims the justice they deserve. This case is personal on a whole lot of levels, not only does it involve a very close friend of mine, but it involves and innocent child who has to suffer for his fathers triumphs. There were many times I have thought about taking the reigns and just going all out to find Kyle, but than I know that it would not be in the best interest of Kyle to do so. Horatio, has been working the best he can to find his son, but I have noticed that this case is chipping away at his exterior and interior. I guess what I'm trying to say, in a roundabout way, is this wasn't your call to make no matter what your personal views were. We remove ourselves from cases because we end up making judgment calls on a personal and not professional level. Mary, your under arrest for evidence tampering, I'm not doing this because I disagree with what you've done. I'm doing this because it's the law." _Calleigh motioned for the two guards who were standing outside her office to come inside. They helped Mary up and escorted her out the office.

Once Mary was gone, Calleigh wiped the fallen tears from her eyes. Deep down she knew that what Mary did was best for the case.

**Back at the warehouse**

The moment Robert decided not to call Horatio, Kyle sat up screaming. _"Stop the pain,_" Kyle screamed grabbing at himself,"_Make it stop dad, make it stop._" Kyle's outburst immediately woke Gwen, who thought Kellings was harassing Kyle again. Once Gwen realized what the issue was, she tried to calm Kyle down:

"_Kyle, honey open your eyes and look at me."_

Kyle continued to scream,"_Dad make it stop, dad make it stop!!!!"_

_"Make what stop!!!" _Gwen yelled, trying to get Kyle to open his eyes

"_Make the burning stop, make the pain go away. Dad I can't take the pain, it hurts too much."_

_"Kyle you have to tell me where it hurts, you have to tell me so that I can help you."_

Kyle's eyes were still closed, it seemed he was still sleeping,"_Dad!!!!" _Kyle laid back down on Gwen's lap and was fell silent.

Gwen looked over at Kellings, who was staring back at her. After about a few moments of eye contact, Kellings got up from the table and walked out the warehouse door.

He was heading to call Horatio.

**In Horatio's office**

Horatio gathered himself together and thought about the things he can do that didn't involve Kyle's case. Horatio, looked over old case files, he cleaned his desk, and even considered going out and getting the hummer washed. But no matter how hard he tried to avoid thinking about Kyle, the reminder of Kyle was everywhere in his office. Pictures of Kyle and his accomplishments, lined Horatio's window ceil and desk. The paper Kyle wrote about his father, for a school project, was framed and hung on the wall behind Horatio's desk. No matter where Horatio turned, the image of Kyle was in his face. Trying not to get emotional, Horatio picked the framed essay off the wall, and read the beginning:

"_Let me tell you about me father, Lt. Horatio Caine. He is the Lt. of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, and he spends his dad protecting the citizens of Miami."_

Horatio skipped to the part he enjoyed the most:

"_One day I hope to be like my father. I hope to be kind and loyal and trustworthy. I hope to save lives and know that I've put my life on the line so that another person can live. I am so happy and lucky to have a father like my dad and I hope I can make him proud, because he makes me proud to be his son."_

Horatio held the frame in his hands and stared at the picture that accompanied the essay, he thought back to everything that has happened, and the words Yelina said to him when he told her about Kyle:

_"You'll make a wonderful father Horatio."_

Horatio tried to believe the words, he tried to be everything a great father was.Heading over to his phone, Horatio was going to call Yeilna, he knew she was waiting for his call, he needed to speak to her. But before Horatio could pick up the phone, the telephone rang:

"_Hello"_

_"Horatio I see you decided to cheat. Leaking the story Horatio, was not apart of the deal."_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15: He said She said

**Thanks: Iceprincess89023, LaCalleigh**, **QueenodSpades19, BlackCat9517 and Boo2221, for the comments they are greatly appreciated. **

_A/N: I had to back track my step's for a moment. I forgot that I wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter fourteen and so I had to go into chapter fourteen and change the ending on Kellings part, because it would not fit in with this chapter. If you want to check it out go and check it out, but the only thing I changed was that Kellings did not leave the room, he just dialed Horatio's number after Kyle had his little nightmare. Also for the new readers, I just want to say that before you read a new chapter, you have to read the previous chapter, because I pick up from where the other chapter ends. _

**Chapter fifteen: He Said She Said**

Horatio sat down in his chair,"_ Mr. Kellings I as not aware that we had a deal."_ Horatio grew a little nervous, now he knew Kellings knew about the leak.

"_Don't play coy with me Caine, you keep trying to show me that your some tough Lt. who doesn't break easily, but I can hear you shaking in your Prada shoes."  
_

_"The shaking, is my trying not to lose my composure. Where is my son Kellings?" _Horatio looked down at his feet, he was not wearing Prada shoes.

_"Now now Lt. what did I tell you about trying to call the shots? You'll take to Kyle when I feel like putting him on the phone. And besides, Kyle is currently indisposed at the moment." _Kellings chuckled as he looked over at Kyle.

"_What do you mean currently indisposed?"_ Horatio was beginning to lose his temper.

_"Well let's just say Lt. the price for your actions have been paid by your son. Don't worry Lt. he is still breathing, just in a slow and quite painful manner. Picture the image of his breathing when you watched him slip into a coma." _Kellings continued to laugh.

Horatio lost it,_"What did you do to my son!!!!!!"_

"_Well let's see, I punched and kicked and stomped...."_

_"You, you Bas-" _Horatio stopped himself from going to that point,

"_Come on Lt. there is no need to scream at me, you shouldn't take anything too personal I mean you and I both know that there are always consequences to our actions. You leaked the story, and I beat Kyle within an inch of his life. But I will assure you this, I was drunk and did not know what I was doing. I couldn't stop myself, don't fault me, fault Jack Daniel's. Wait is he a real person?" _Kellings laughed at his attempt at cracking a joke,"_Come on Lt. that one was funny." _Kellings let out a huge laugh into the phone, he knew his laughing was making the Lt. angry.

Horatio tried to keep himself together,"_Kellings I understand that you are angry about the leak of the story to the media. But the leak did not come from me or any of my CSI"S mouth. Someone here in this office, that was close to me and my team, leaked the story for some reason that is unknown to me." _Horatio thought about what he had just said, Mary came to his mind.

"_You know Caine this all sounds like he said she said to me. Your saying that you did not leak the story, but I'm hearing otherwise. But the issue of who leaked the story is not relevant, what is revelvant is that the story was leaked. You, I'm assuming, lost control of something and it had to end in this way. Caine, I'm sick of playing this game, I'm sick of having to listen to your lame excuses. I feel like getting up and putting the sick dog you call Kyle, out of his misery. It'll be like putting a horse out of his misery when he can no longer race. I don't know what is stopping me though."_

Horatio swallowed an ounce of his pride for his son,"_Kelling what do you want from me?" _Horatio sounded almost desperate.

"_I want you to beg. I want you to beg for your sons life like my brother begged for his. I want you on your knees and begging for your happiness, I want you to realize that you are not above pain." _Kellings looked down at the floor at the thought of his brother.

Horatio was silent for a few moments."_Kellings, I will not beg you on this phone to spare my son's life. But, I will come to you face to face and do what you want me to do. I just want my son safely returned to me. If you want you can do whatever you want to me, but please let my son go, he has done nothing to you, he has-"_

_"I will never meet with you face to face, you are a liar and I don't know what you have up your sleeve. Kyle has done everything to me, he is the reason I don't have a brother, he is the reason I am alone, he is the reason my mother is in a nursing home because she can no longer handle her grief, he is the reason." _Kellings could barley contain himself,"_I don't want money, I don't want anything other than your son six feet under." _Kellings hung up the phone.

Horatio kept the phone to his ear as the line went dead. Everything was said and Horatio now knew what Kellings wanted. Horatio put the phone down and looked at the framed essay:

"_My dad is my hero and when I grow up, I want to be just like him."_

**Back in the warehouse**

Kellings threw down the phone and put his head in his hands. Apart of him was proud that he finally voiced what he wanted Horatio to do, and another part of him felt that his demand was little premature. Looking up over at Kyle, something inside him knew the what he said to Hotatio about Kyle's involvement in the matter, was not true. Kellings knew that overall Kyle did not pull the trigger, but he felt that in a weird and twisted way, Kyle was responsible. "_I need a drink," _Kelling thought as he stood up. Though it was early in the morning, Kellings needed to find a way to get some booze without getting caught. "_I can use the girl," _he thought,"_Naw, her picture might be on TVs like Kyle's." _Kelings quickly talked himself out of that one. After about standing next to the table trying to decide what he wanted to do, Kellings decided to wing it and go to his cousins store. His cousin, hell his whole family, hated Lt. Caine so it wasn't like he was going to get caught. So he left, leaving both Kyle and Gwen alone.

**Gwen**

Gwen for some time had begun to realize that the twine that held her legs and arms together was beginning to loosen. Waking up this morning to console Kyle, she had to kept them from falling off her completely. She had been waiting for this moment for a while. She was going to escape and get Kyle and her some help. Once Kellings left the warehouse, she decided that this was her last chance to leave. Fully taking the twine off her arms and legs, Gwen turned to Kyle:

"_Kyle," _Gwen began to shake Kyle,"_Wake up, we are leaving this place come on."_

Kyle did not move, he was in too much pain to respond.

"_Kyle, I'm going to untie your twine." _Gwen proceeded to untie Kyle when she realized that Kyle would never make it out of here, he was in too much pain to be moved. So Gwen retied Kyle's twine"

"_Kyle I want you to listen to me, I am going to go find some help, I am going to go to your father and get him over his quick. I am not leaving you, I'm just going to get the help you need."_

Gwen got up and ran towards the only door in the warehouse. She turned back around one more time looking over at Kyle, then pushed the door to freedom. Once outside, she began to run and never looked back.

She was heading to the Miami Dade police department.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

_It's getting to the point where the story is beginning to whine down._


	16. Chapter 16: Change is coming

**Thanks to: Queenofspades19(Thanks for spotting the typo), BlackCat9517, IcePrincess89023, Horatios1fan, PrincessMoonShadow, and LaCalleigh, for the comments they are greatly appreciated.  
**

_A/N_: _I am sorry this chapter took so long to come, those mid-term exams are no joke. Also I along with fellow author Boo2221 have written a story called Deadly memories, which will be posted on this site when I am finished with my story. But if you want to preview the story, I will be posting chapter one preview as my chapter 17, than Living on a prayer will resume in Chapter 18. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 16: A change is coming**

Kyle heard her words but did not comprehend what Gwen had said until she was gone, _"I am going to get some help, I am going to get your father."_ The nightmare was almost over and he was going to be free. Kyle, opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but his stomach was in knots and his head was pounding, all which caused him to lay back down. Kyle reflected back on the night before and what had happened between Robert and him. That was the first time Kyle, throughout the whole time, thought he was going to lose his life. Blow after blow, came swift and hard, when everything was over Kyle felt like he was dead. Now, as Gwen ran to get his father, Kyle was beginning to feel like things were turning around.

**Gwen**

Gwen stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She was sure she was far away from the warehouse, but she knew she was lost. She had no clue where she was or how even to get to the crime lab. Looking around at her surroundings, she noticed a small coffee shop on the corner and ran towards it. Once she reached the front door, she stopped in her tracks. There in front of her was a photo of Kyle on the front page of the newspaper. The article read,"Have you seen the Lt.s son?" Gwen picked up the paper and read the article, a key piece caught her eye:

_"It's so sad that this man might lose his only son, right after he suffered the lost of his wife. It seems death and grief follows the tortured Lt."_

Gwen put the paper down and wiped her eyes, she thought back to the words that Kyle had said about his father and how danger seemed to follow him, she felt like she was about to end the cycle. Walking into the coffee shop, she rushed to the counter:

_"Hello sir" _Gwen said desperately, "_I need your help." _

The man standing at the counter turned around to face Gwen, the site of her dirty appearance caused him to get angry:

_"I don't give out handouts, so if that is what you are looking for then I suggest you leave."_

_"No sir,_" Gwen looked down at her clothing, this was the first time she realized that she had not changed in days and smelled quite badly,"_I need your help, you see I need help finding the Miami Dade Crime lab." _Gwen did not go into detail

_"Sir you do._" The guy dismissed her.

This angered Gwen,"_Sir me getting to that crime lab is a matter of life and death, so will you please help me or not." _

The man looked at Gwen then sighed,_"Well your not that far from the lab, when you leave go straight for about 17 blocks, then when you reach Peachtree ave. make a right and walk another 6 blocks, then the lab should be on the left." _The man looked Gwen up and down.

Gwen thanked him and ran out the store, the faster she ran the quicker Horatio could get to Kyle.

**Robert Kellings**

Robert walked into his cousins store and went straight for the liquor, once he collected what he wanted he walked towards the front counter. Placing everything on the counter, his cousin looked up from is magazine to acknowledge his customer. Once recognizing Robert, his cousins tone changed:

"_Rob I heard you have the Lt.s son." _His cousin, whose name was Matthew, began to ring up the liquor.

"_Yo Matt I don't get this for free?" _Kellings smiled,"_Yeah, I have the Lt.s son locked up as we speak."_

_"So you must be hiding low now that the boys face is everywhere and so is yours?"_

_"I ain't hiding anywhere, I have the Lt. eating out the palm of my hands. If he wants his son, he can come and get him anytime, the boy just won't be alive." _Kellings opened the bottle of liquor and took a sip.

"_Well you know me and other family members are proud of you, considering what that bastard did to James. But, I don't think you should kill the boy."_

_"And why the hell not?" _Kellings put down the bottle.

"_Because we all know what James was doing with the boy, he was holding him hostage but he had no intention of killing him. James would have never harmed the boy, I think you should make it about the Lt. and not about a harmless sixteen year old child." _Matt picked up the liquor bottle and took a sip of it.

Kellings thought about what Matthew had just said,"_You don't think the boy, whose name is Kyle by the way, is responsible?"_

Matt thought about it,"_The only thing that boy has every been was unfortunate to have a father like Horatio Caine. He did not pull the trigger that killed James, he did nothing but have a father that would kill for him, and that isn't even his fault." _

"_Well I don't give a damn, Horatio and I have a score to settle and I will go into it with a leg up on the competition. Caine thinks he can do whatever he wants without consequences, but I want to be the one to show him that he can't go around killing men and think he can get away with it. If I have to kill his son, then so be it, he did not mind killing James." _Kellings snatched the liquor bottle from Matthew and walked towards the door.

"_Just think about your mother, the poor woman will lose both her children. I tell you one thing, Lt. Caine will kill you before you have the chance to pull that trigger. One thing I know about Caine is that when it comes to family, he doesn't play fair, let your brother be that example." _

Kellings smiled,"_If I die, I shall fall next to the body of his son." _And with that Kellings left the store.

**Kyle**

Kyle, who had no sense of time, waited until he heard the sirens of the police cars. He knew that his father was coming soon. As he waited, the thought about the possibility of Kellings returning before Gwen, loomed in his mind. He became frightened at the thought of having to go through the pain again of another beating or worst possible killing. A part of his wished Gwen did not leave, but than the other side knew what it meant. Kyle took a deep breath and wished for the best, he hoped Gwen reached his dad in time.

**Gwen.**

Gwen saw the crime lab in the distance and pushed herself to run harder. This was the end of the road for her and the beginning of the recovery for Kyle. Tears of elation began to stream down her face as she reached the steps. Racing up the stairs, Gwen pushed the front doors open. Arriving at the front desk, Gwen, still out of breath, nearly screeched:

"_I need to speak to Lt. Horatio Caine." _

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Living on a prayer will return in chapter 18, Deadly memories my new story along with Boo2221 will be previewed in chapter 17. **


	17. Chapter 17: Introduction to new story

_**A/N: This story will debut after Living on a prayer is finished. The writer of this story is Boo2221, I am assisting on the writing. Please Comment and tell us what you think. **_

**Deadly Memories**

**Chapter one: When it all began**

He thought if he would curl up small and tight behind the chair, the man would never see him, never hear him, and never find him. The small boy tried to hold his breath, as he heard footsteps moving closer towards the chair. The footsteps stopped, as did the boy's heart for a moment,"Maybe he can't find me?" The boy thought. But, just as the boy finished his thought, the chair seemed to life itself off the ground and fly across the room. The man had found him, the boy looked up into the man's eyes, paralyzed by instant fear.

Overcoming that fear in seconds, the boy scrambled to his feet and ran towards the bathroom, slipping on water as he entered, falling hard on the wet tiled floor. He tried to get up and lock the door, but his body was limp and his head felt heavy. Before succumbing to the immense pain, the boy looked up at the man chasing him than closed his eyes and let them fill with darkness.

At that moment Kyle shot straight up in bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. This wasn't the first time he has had this dream. The dreams began two weeks ago, happening on and off with little or no variation, but they all seemed to end the same. Kyle, in the dreams, was a boy again running from an unknown male and succumbing to this immense amount of pain. Laying back down, Kyle tossed and turned, knowing sleep would come slow.

Light had entered into Kyle's bedroom, and he reached over to his alarm clock, turning it off before the buzzer began to annoy him. He got no sleep after the nightmare and the weariness of night showed on his face. Kyle walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror," _I look haggard." _Kyle turned on the facet, letting the water run in the sink," _I need to get it together." _Kyle knew that if he didn't get it together, his parents were going to read him like a book. When it came to Kyle, both parents had this over-developed radar. Kyle knew it was the price he had to pay for a having a cop and an ex con-artist for parents.

Kyle picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth; after he was done he washed up and went back into his bedroom. The room was his father's old media room, which was converted into Kyle's bedroom when he and his mom moved in with his dad. His mother, Julia Winston, has been going through some personal and financial problems, and his father, Horatio Caine, stepped in and took control of the situation. Since living with his father, Kyle and his mother have both flourished; his mother has been seeing a therapist and a financial advisor, while Kyle has been doing excellent in a new public school. Though the situation was temporary, Kyle loved living with both his parents, and enjoyed the time they have been spending together.

After getting dressed, Kyle walked downstairs to the kitchen. His parents where already in the kitchen, his mother was at the table drinking orange and reading the morning paper, and his father was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Both said good morning to Kyle as he walked in:

Horatio: _"Good Morning son"_

Julia: _"Good morning baby."_

Kyle: _"Morning"_

Kyle went towards the cabinet and grabbed a huge bowl. Horatio watched as his son poured a heaping bowl of cereal; put toast on his plate, all the while toasting two pop tarts. After Kyle sat down, Julia looked at all the food I front of her son, than at Horatio, who shared the bewildered look that Julia had on her face.

Horatio: "_Um, son? Are you a little hungry this morning?"_

Kyle: _"No. Dad I am fine."_ Kyle was lying; he figured that if he had a big breakfast, he would feel much better.

Horatio: "Okay son" Horatio watched as Kyle took another bit of his toast.

Kyle: _"Mom can you past me the milk?"_

Julia: _"Sure,_" Julia pushed the mile carton over towards her son eyeing him with curiosity,"_ Kyle, you look a little tired. Are you alright?"_

Kyle: _"Mom I'm alright."_

Horatio sat down next to his son and looked at him, "_Son are you sure your alright? You look a little tired to me, what time did you get to bed the other night?"_

Kyle: _"I went to bed when I said goodnight to you two._" Kyle said with a mouth full of ceral.

Horatio: _"Son let me put it another way, what time did you fall asleep?_" Horatio stared at his son trying to figure out the issue.

Kyle:" _Dad I went to bed the moment my head hit the pillow okay."_

Julia: _"Okay this conversation is going nowhere._" Julia put down the newspaper and took another drink of her orange juice.

Kyle looked at both his parents than back at his cereal bowl,"_ I'm all right I'm just a little stressed about classes and getting everything done on time. I think when I'm finished with my projects and club and work obligations, I will be alright_." Kyle hoped his parents believed him.

Horatio and Julia looked at each other, Horatio spoke up,"_ Okay son, but I don't want you to continue stressing yourself out and missing sleep. Take a break, play some basketball, just don't tire your brain."_

Kyle:_ "I won't dad, and when I get home I will play a little basketball. Now I have to go, I don't want to be late_." Kyle got up from the table and grabbed his book bag from the back door,_" I'll see you guys later."_ Kyle walked out the house, grabbing a breakfast bar from the pantry.

Once Kyle was out the house, Julia and Horatio looked at each other:

Julia: _"Do you believe his little lie?_"

Horatio: _"No, but there is something troubling him."_

Horatio took a sip of his coffee and Julia went back to the paper, both were thinking the same thing, they needed to keep an eye on their son.

**LIVING ON A PRAYER WILL RETURN IN CHAPTER 18**


	18. Chapter 18: The Sound and the Fury

**Thanks:****Queenofspades19, BlackCat9517, IcePrincess89023, Horatios1fan, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh and Boo2221 for the comments they are greatly appreciated.**

_A/N: Thanks for commenting on the preview chapter for the next story, it will be up after this story is completed, thanks again.  
_

**Chapter Eighteen: The Sound and the Fury. **

The lady at the front desk looked and Gwen the same way the man in the coffee shop looked at her:

_"Why do you need to speak to the Lt?"_

_"Ma'am can you just tell me where his office is, it is very important."_

_"I'm sure it is, but no one," _The lady looks Gwen up and down_," can see him right now. He is dealing with something important and private and he cannot be bothered."_

Gwen, who did not want to go into detail with the lady, looked around and spotted Calleigh who was walking out of one of the labs. Gwen ran to Calleigh, because she thought she looked important:

"_Hey ma'am do you know where the Lt is?"_

Calleigh stopped in her tracks and turned to face Gwen,"_Why do you need to see the Lt?"_

Gwen took a deep breath,"_Because I know where his son is."_

Calleigh looked Gwen up and down than replied,"_Follow me." _

**At the warehouse.**

Kyle mustered up enough strength to look up towards the only window in the warehouse. The light had stopped shining in, and Kyle knew that it was turning into night. "_Maybe Gwen will not reach my father in time." _Kyle stared out the window, longing to be on the other side of it. Days to him seemed like weeks, and he was beginning to feel the strain that the situation had on him emotionally and physically. Kyle knew that Kellings wanted to break Kyle and make him suffer for the supposed death of his brother, and the thought of him succeeding was beginning to creep into his mind. The beating, proved to Kyle, that Kellings had no reason or intention to keep Kyle alive. Apart of Kyle wanted Kellings to pull the trigger and end his agony, and a tiny ounce of him held on to the thought of his father coming after all. But as the minutes turned into hours and Gwen nor his father had come, Kyle was beginning to feel that Kellings was going to return before he was to be rescued.

His worst fears were confirmed when he heard the roar of Kellings car. Kyle's heart skipped a beat, he put his head back down and braced for the worst. He knew that the storm was coming, and he was right.

**Back at the Crime lab.**

Horatio was staring out his window when Gwen and Calleigh came busting into the office. Horatio turned to look at the two, his eyes settling on the site before him. Gwen was dirty and smelled of urine and feces, there was no doubt that she stood out in the crime lab. Horatio, before he could open up his mouth, was interrupted by Calleigh:

"_I know what you are thinking Horatio, but she's here for-"_

_"I know where Kyle is!!!!! I know where the man is keeping him we need to go and get him now." _Gwen interrupted Calleigh, bursting into tears.

Horatio heart nearly skipped a beat, he stood there stunned. It seemed that everything around him had stopped and he barely heard the words that came next out of Calleigh's mouth:

'_Horatio we need a plan of action. Horatio, Horatio!!!"_

Horatio's mind was still in another place, he had waited for nearly 4 days for a lead in his son's disappearance case, and now here it was. Kyle was going to be found. Calleigh walked over to Horatio and shook him a little:

"_Horatio what do you suppose we do?"_

Horatio came to it and looked at Calleigh:

"_Well we first need to listen to ever thing this young lady has to say. When I get ready to rescue my son, I want to go in ready for the battle."_

**At the warehouse**

Robert stumbled into the warehouse and made his way to the table to sit. He had drunk two whole bottles of liquor and now he was completely out of it. He laid down on the table and looked over towards Kyle. It took him a while, but when he finally realize that Gwen was gone, he nearly fell off the table. Running over to Kyle he shook him violently:

"_Wake up, you wake up now."_

Kyle looked up at Kellings, fear flashed in his eyes,"_What do you want?"_

_"You stupid brat, where is she? Where did the girl go?"_

Kyle pretended he did not know what he was talking about,"_What, she was lying her a moment ago." _Kyle pretending not to know anything, angered Kellings.

Kellings raised his hand and slapped Kyle clean across his face,"_Don't you play with me, tell me where she is."_

Kyle could not take anymore physical abuse, but he needed to hold on a little more,"_I swear I do not know where she is."_

Kellings slapped Kyle harder,"_We can do this all night," _He slapped Kyle again,"_Tell me where she's at." _He slapped Kyle harder, causing blood to stream from Kyle's nose.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried not to cry,"_Stop it please stop!!!!" _Kyle literally lost it.

Kellings grabbed Kyle by the throat,"_If you won't tell me where she is, than I have no problems killing you right now. But I have a feeling I know where the little cow headed too."_

Kellings dragged Kyle over to the table by the neck and grabbed his phone:

"_If you won't tell me where she is, than your father will." _

**Back at the crime lab**

Horatio sat down accross from Gwen, Gwen stopped crying for a moment to look around the office, she looked over towards the pictures of Kyle on Horatio's desk and mantel and the essay framed on the wall behind him:

"_Wow you must really love your son." _Gwen was staring at the picture of Kyle with the basketball trophy that was on Horatio's desk.

Horatio looked over at the picture of Kyle and smiled,"_He is my everything."_

Gwen continued to stare at the picture and began to tell Horatio and Calleigh all she knows:

"_I was taken from my car about three days ago, by this man dressed in all black and taken to this warehouse. When I got there, I was thrown into the room with this blond haired boy with the bluest eyes. The man, who I later found out was Robert Kellings_, _left me alone with your son. Kyle early on was very brave and hopeful, though he had witnessed a murder take place in front of him. He told me that he was hopeful that his father would find him and he would be alright. As time passed this hope and optimism began to fade. The emotional and physical abuse Kyle was suffering through, was beginning to wear on him. He became doubtful and unsure of himself and you Lt. He began to call you names such as murder and a liar and told me that he hated I know that deep down it wasn't true, he was just trying to vent his frustrations. After about the second day there, I realized that twine that was used to bind my hands and legs were coming undone and that's how I escaped."_

Horatio and Calleigh sat there in silence, all the things that Horatio hoped did not happen to his son happened, drawing him into this dark place. Horatio, finally gathering enough words spoke:

"_You said physical abuse, what do you mean by physical abuse." _Horatio knew about the physical abuse, because Kellings told him about it, but a part of him did not believe it or did not want to believe it. So he needed Gwen to confirm it.

Gwen looked down at the floor, she did not want to answer the question:

"_Well Lt. yesterday Kellings was drunk and decided that he was going to attack me. Kyle stood up for me and Kellings beat him really badly, that's why I was not able to come along with me." _

Gwen felt bad and Horatio sensed her pain:

"_Gwen," _Horatio began slowly,"_That was not your fault."_

A tear rolled down Gwen's cheek,"_I don't know Lt. it feels like it though."_

The three sat there in silence, trying to make sense of the situation. Horatio cringed at the thought of his son giving up hope and saying those things about him. Calleigh felt almost helpless at the words used to describe the situation. After siting there for a few minutes, Horatio sprang to his feet:

"_Calleigh I need you to go and gather the team. I need them in my office now. Also I want you to take Gwen so that she can get some medical attention. I need you to also get the location from her so that we can go and get Kyle."_

Horatio looked over at Gwen,"_Gwen I thank you for coming here and telling me where my boy is, I will-" _

Before Horatio could finish his sentence, his phone rang:

"_Lt. Caine" _

_"DAD!!!!!!!" _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 19: At Last

_A/N: I am so sorry I did not get this out to you in weeks. I have just been busy and trying to get things ready for the holiday season, but here it is and I will try to not do too much of cliff hangers though sometimes it gets hard.I have a holiday story out now called **Christmas with the Caines**, check it out.  
_

**Thanks: ****Queenofspades19, BlackCat9517, IcePrincess89023, Horatios1fan, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh and Boo2221 for the comments they are greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nineteen: At last...  
**

"_Dad." _Kyle screamed frantically into the phone, the sting of the many slaps across his face combined with the pain of the previous beating, was causing Kyle to buckle under the pressure.

"_Kyle-" _Was all Horatio could manage before Kellings interrupted him:

"_Is that woman there? Lt. Caine if that B!$% is there, I am going to kill Kyle right now."_

Gwen looked up at Horatio, Horatio avoided eye contact with her giving his full attention to Kellings:

"_Kellings none of that matters right now, all the matters is what you want from me right now please leave Kyle and Gwen out of this."_

_"Lt. You just don't get it, you don't get the bigger picture and your son will pay for your ignorance."_

_"Kellings help me get the bigger picture, help me understand what you want from me-"_

_"I've told you what I wanted from you." _Kellings hissed into the phone, cutting Horatio off again.

"_Yes you have, but I cannot do what you want if we don't meet face to face, if we don't come together and-"_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"Kellings please don't interrupt me again, I have been listening to you and what you want and I have not interrupted you, so don't do it to me okay?"_

Kellings laughed," _I can do whatever the hell I want, I have your son, who if by the way does not get medical attention will probably die anyway."_ Kellings added that last sentence in to anger Horatio.

Horatio stayed calm,"_Kellings tell me where to meet you and I will come and do everything you want me to do,but you must free my son first so that he can get the medical attention that he needs." _

Kellings was silent, he was thinking about everything,"_Caine you know I cannot meet up with you."_

Horatio eyes flashed with anger,"_What do you mean cannot meet up with me, I'm willing to do everything you want me to do and your not going to cooperate? I'll tell you what, we will get the location and I will find you Kellings and when I do, you are-" _

_"I'm what Lt... Dead? There will be no need for you to come here, because your son will be gone." _Kellings slammed down the phone.

Once the phone went dead Horatio looked over at Gwen:

"_Tell me where he is now!!"_

_

* * *

_**Back at the warehouse**

Kellings was angry, he didn't know what he was going to do, but him and Kyle were going to go out with a bang. Kellings looked at Kyle and smiled:

"_Today you will meet your maker." _Kellings laughed

"_Your going to kill me?" _Kyle looked down crying.

"_That's the plan my boy, it has always been the plan." _

Kyle didn't respond, Kellings continued,"_ Aw little Caine has no more come backs." _

_"I have nothing left to say, your mind is made up." _Kyle sobbed.

Kellings smirked,"_Well than, get up my boy, it's time for the show."_

Kellings reached down and pulled Kyle up by the arm, pulling him towards the warehouse door. Kyle screamed out in pain, cries that were ignored by Kellings.

* * *

**In Horatio's office**

Horatio had called his whole team, Frank and Mac, into his office after Gwen gave them the area Kellings had Kyle and her locked up at. Once everyone was settled, Horatio barked orders:

"_Frank and Mac, I want you to go around the back with Swat, just in case Kellings wants to run out a back door. Eric and Ryan, I want you to take both sides of the warehouse, while Calleigh and myself will stay in the front with the other police officers. If Kellings wants me to come inside, Calleigh will give the signal, after I am gone for two minutes, for everyone to storm the warehouse." _Horatio began to put on his bullet prof vest.

"_And what do you plan to do inside." _Calleigh asked concerned.

"_I plan on doing whatever it takes to get my son back, Kellings wants me and I will give him what he wants."_

_"But what about backup, you cannot go in there alone." _Calleigh countered,"_Maybe one of us can run in there and grab Kyle?" _

_"No, Kellings would be expecting that. I want him to not expect anything, this is Kyle we are talking about and Kellings will shoot Kyle before he let's anything go wrong on his part and we do not want that." _Horatio looked Calleigh in the eyes.

_"Okay so that plan is set, everyone let's move out." _Frank moved towards the door.

The CSI'S and every other police officer available, raced to the warehouse where Kellings and Kyle were waiting for them.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I need to end it here because chapter 20 and 21 will have so much action in them that you will be glad and thanking me that I dedicated two whole chapters to how Horatio get's Kyle back. Trust me it is worth the wait. My father will be writing chapter 20. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Face to Face with Fate

A/N: _My father wrote this chapter and I just want to say thank you father for having everything done and sent to me. He was excited that I let him write this important chapter and I am glad that he had fun writing it. There is a reference to the prequel to this: A faith in a higher power. So if you have not read that story, please go and read chapter one and eleven of that story to get the flashback. I hope you enjoy. Also check out **Christmas with the Caines**, up now on this site.  
_

I would like to thank: LaCalleigh, Queenofspades19, PrincessMoonShadow,BlackCat9517, OkieBeth05, Boo2221 and IcePrincess89201 for the comments. Also thank you all those readers that read the story, you can comment I don't bite.

****Warning****

This is when the story will start reaching it's peak, some parts of this chapter you might not like, I am not intentionally trying to torture our hero, I'm setting out to show the psycho side of James Kellings. There is no physical pain, just psychological. if you do not like that sort of stuff, than please do not read further, I do not like the negative comments.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Face to face with fate Pt 1  
**

It was almost a scene out of a movie, when Horatio pulled up to the warehouse. His heart was beating, and it seemed as if time had stopped. As the hummer came to a stop, Horatio climbed out, greeted by Kellings and Kyle. Kellings and Kyle were standing in front of the warehouse, Kellings had a gun to Kyle's head, all of Horatio's plans went out the window:

_"Tell them to stay where they are at Horatio or he's gone_." Kellings shouted over the sirens,"_Tell them too don't move or raise their guns."_

Horatio turned towards everyone that was assembled,_"Please stay where you are and do not raise your guns_." Horatio turned back around,"_I'm here Kellings, I'm here and I'm ready for anything you want me to do, just give me my son."  
_

"_You think it's going to be that easy Lt.? You think I am going to hand you your son, while you do some favors for me? No it doesn't work like that, it's going to come with a price, your going to pay for everything Lt." _Kellings laughed wildly.

Horatio couldn't keep his eyes off his son, tears threaten to come down his eyes at the site of Kyle's face and his physical appearance. Horatio took a breath,"_I thought that was the bargain Kellings, I thought that is what you wanted. But since we are all here, tell me what you want, tell me what I can do to make it all up to you. I know I can't bring James back, but I can-"_

_"Spare me the sentimental crap Lt. I know you mean nothing by it, because if you did my brother would still be here, he would still be living and breathing. You had no regard for him, when you killed him, so don't pretend to have any now. Don't put on the show for you colleagues and your kid, he already knows the truth." _Kellings pressed the gun harder to Kyle's head, causing Kyle to moan out in pain.

Horatio cringed at Kyle's scream,"_Kellings I'm not here to give you an explanation or to try to make sense for what I did. I'm here to trade my life and pay for my mistakes, so that my son can live. Please don't punish him for my doings, Kellings don't kill an innocent child." _

_"Lt. you love your son?" _

_"I do, I love him with every fiber in my body."_

_"And you would die for him?"_

_"Yes I would." _Horatio looked into Kyle's eyes.

_"Okay than we will play a little game, I want to see how much you love him and how far you would go for him. You will tell him how he got to this warehouse, you will tell him everything, he deserves to know the truth about his parents and their fight to have sole custody of him. He should know how much hatred his mother has for you Caine." _Kellings hissed at Horatio.

Kyle looked at his father confused, for the longest he thought that Kellings had kidnapped him from his house and drugged him, he had no idea that his mother and possibly Ron was involved, Kyle began slowly trying to comprehend the situation."_Dad what is he talking about? What custody battle, what does mom have to do with this?"_

Horatio was silent, Kellings took advantage of the moment,"_Tell him Lt. tell your son, your boy the truth."_

_"Dad I want to know what he is talking about!!!!" _Kyle shouted, forgetting for a moment the pain he was in.

Horatio drowned everything out, that day, that moment when Kyle got shot flashed through his mind:

_************Flashback***********************_

Horatio opened the front doors and walked out the crime lab, Kyle, following close behind, nearly bumps into Horatio:

_"Kyle can you please put that gameboy away and focus on where you are walking?"  
_

_"In a minute dad, I'm on the tenth level, if I beat this guy than I can face the master."  
_

_"Kyle I said now."_

Kyle looks up at Horatio and shuts the game off, "_Dad I don't know what the big deal is, it's just-"_

Before Kyle could finish his sentence, shots are fired. Horatio draws his gun, while other officer's duck for cover and draw their weapons. In the midst of Horatio firing his weapon and the unknown shooter firing, Horatio turns around to check on his son.

Kyle looks at his father, then at the blood that has begun to soak his shirt, Horatio drops his gun and runs towards his son as Kyle drops to the floor:

"_Kyle, son can you hear me?" _Horatio bent down before Kyle searching his son for the entry wounds.

"_Dad, it hurts, it burns." _Kyle began to cough, as he laid on the floor. Horatio scooping Kyle up in his arms began to stroke his hair.

"_Kyle, look at me," _Kyle opened his eyes for a few moments looking at his father, Horatio saw the pain in his sons piercing blue eyes,"_Hold on the ambulance is on the way, just stay with me, talk to me."_

"_Dad, Dad I can't, I just want to sleep. Let me go to sleep." _Kyle closed his eyes

"_No Kyle you can't sleep right now, open your eyes and look at me,"_ Horatio began to shed tears,"_Kyle please look at me." _

****************_End Flashback**************************_

Horatio couldn't bring himself to tell Kyle the truth, the truth about his mother and her hit, the custody battle and what exactly Kellings managed to take him in the first place. Horatio turned around and looked at Calleigh, who looked intently back at him almost as if she could feel his pain.

Horatio cleared his throat:

"_Kyle-"_

_"Dad what is he talking about? Why and how did I get here?" _Kyle felt betrayed.

"_Son there are some things that you won't understand, some things that aren't always explainable." _

_"Yeah like the truth about James Kellings, dad you lied to me." _

_"Kyle I did what was in the best interest for you at the time, I did what any parent would do in the situation."_

_"But you hurt me in the process dad, I mean look at me." _Kyle got angry.

"_Tell him Horatio. I'm sick of the touching father and son moments." _Kellings interrupted.

It was time for Horatio to come clean about something he planned on keeping from Kyle:

"_Kyle you ended up here because you were in the hospital."_

_"What? What happened and why was I in the hospital."_ Kyle asked.

"_Because you were in a coma," _This was hard for Horatio,"_You were in a coma because you were shot coming out of the crime lab with me two Fridays ago." _

Kyle looked at his father silent. Kellings smiled,"_Tell him why he was shot."_

Horatio hesitated,"_You were shot because your mother put a hit out on me and the hit man shot you by accident."_

**Hope you enjoyed part one, my father enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed going over it. I think it's better than any of the chapters I wrote. Christmas with the Caines chapter four up later on tonight, part two of this story up later on Tuesday.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: A shot heard aroud the world

A/N: I can't believe that i only have two more chapters after this one, I am going to miss writing this story. This chapter was co-written by me and my father, I hope you enjoy.

A special thanks to: LaCalleigh, Queenofspades19, PrincessMoonShadow,BlackCat9517, OkieBeth05, Boo2221, Celkin, IcePrincess89201 and Crazy Writter for the comments. Also thank you all those readers that read the story, you can comment I don't bite.

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Shot Heard Around The World**

Kyle was silent, he was trying to process the information his father just shared with him, he was trying to believe but he could just not bring himself to:

_"Dad your lying, mom would never be so-"_

_"Careless?" _Robert Kellings laughed,"_Kyle you are so naive, so sheltered, your mother is-"_

_"Don't do it Keliings" _Horatio cut Kellings off.

"_Dad would you just stop it!!!! If you won't tell me the truth than I deserve to hear it from someone else. Now why did mom do what she did dad? Why did mom want you dead?_

Horatio didn't immediately respond, Kelings was enjoying the anguish,"_It's torture isn't it Horatio? For once in your miserable life you have to come clean about something. How does it feel Lt.?  
_

_"I threaten to take you away from her, I told her if she was going to live a life of crime, you would not be apart of it. She was angry after that, she had Ron hire a hit man to kill me. But they had forgotten that the day they ordered the hit, was the same day you were having lunch with me. We were coming out of the crime lab and you were shot. It took us a few days to discover that your mother had something to do with the shooting. In those few days, your mother took me to court for full custody of you, with no visitation right on my part and was going to take you out of Miami. She won the case, but it was the same day we solved the case and realize that they ordered a hit on me and you were just an innocent bystander." _Horatio lowered his voice at the end of the last sentence, he does not want to re-live those last few moments before Kyle slipped into a coma.

_"So where is mom now?"_ Kyle knew the answer, he just did not want to come to terms with it.

"_She's in jail." _Horatio thought about the time when he had to tell Julia that Kyle was in jail, my how the tables had turned.

Kyle grew quiet again. Kyle was not only physically abused, but he was emotionally worn. He had witnessed a woman's murder, he had endured the most painful physical abuse at the hands of a psycho, and now he was dealt with another blow: His own mother had something to do with all the torture and agony he went through.

Everyone else was waiting on Horatio's cue, but Horatio was stuck on his son's emotions. Horatio knew that he would of had to tell Kyle about his mother and what she did, but he did not know he would of had to tell him in a situation like this. He just wanted everything to be over, he wanted to take away Kyle's pain. Lost in his thoughts, he barley heard Kyle:

"_Wait, but how did Kellings take me out of my hospital bed dad? How did he knew that I was there? _

"_Allow me to answer that, the anticipation of you asking that question was killing me." _Kellings laughed, he was enjoying this way to much,"_ I had been stalking you for the past six months. I knew your every move, your every actions, I knew your schedule from top to bottom. I was waiting for the right time to kill you, but that day you was shot, I was angry that someone beat me to the punch. But, when I found out that you had survived, I thought hey why not take him from his hospital bed, and torture him and your father some more. I made the night nurse cover me, than when I had no more use of her I killed her. My goal was to have the Lt. come to that room and see that you were not there anymore. Lt," _Kellings turned to Horatio,"_I hear that you lost your cool when you realized that he wasn't there."_

"_Your sick." _Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing,"_You are a sick freak." _

_"No, I'm not the sick one." _Kellings slapped Kyle,"_Your father is the sick one."_

Horatio drew his gun, that slap was the last straw, but Kellings stopped Horatio,"_Don't do it to yourself Lt. I will blow his brains out."_

_"Not before you drop." _Calleigh shouted drawing her gun, she was followed by Frank, Mac, Ryan, and Eric.

_"Lt. tell your team to drop their weapons or he get's it."_ Kellings pressed the gun harder to Kyle's head,"_This party will be over in a second."_

The pain of the barrel being pressed against Kyle's temples caused Kyle to shout out,"_Dad make them drop their weapons." _Kyle became desperate, the pain was unbearable.

As Horatio turned to tell his team to drop their weapons, a gun shot was fired. Horatio quickly drew his weapon, fear shot through his body. When he turned he watched Kellings drop to the floor.

As Kellings was dropping to the floor, Horatio looked behind Kyle to see Gwen standing there shaking with the gun still raised.

Gwen had shot and killed Robert Kelllings.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22: Over for good?

A/N: I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I got a lot of OMG Gwen..... I wanted Gwen to be the shooter because Calleigh and Horatio were the obvious choices. Gwen was totally unexpected. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter though, as I was writing this chapter I got teary eyed because it's the second to last chapter and I've gotten so attached to this story. But anyway enjoy.

A special thanks to: LaCalleigh, Queenofspades19, PrincessMoonShadow,BlackCat9517, OkieBeth05, Boo2221, Celkin, IcePrincess89201 and Crazy Writter for the comments. Also thank you all those readers that read the story, you can comment I don't bite.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Over for good?**

There was stillness, as Horatio and the others seemed stuck in there place. Kyle moved away from Kellings dead body and dropped to his knees. The pressure of the past few days mixed in with the shocking news his father just laid on his, made him buckle under his own weight. "_It's all over" _was the only thing that Kyle could think about as he looked at Kellings lying on the floor. Horatio didn't know who to comfort first, his body wanted to move towards his son to make sure he was alright, but his mind told him to go and console Gwen. Overcoming his shock, Horatio walked over towards Gwen, who was still in shock. He moved to remove the gun from her shaking hands, but her grip on the weapon was tight:

"_Hand me the gun Gwen."_

__

Gwen was in a trance, her whole body was numb and her mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened, trying to rationalize what she just did:

"Is he dead?" Gwen uttered, staring down at the body.

"Yes." Horatio reached again for the gun.

Gwen began to sob while handing the gun to Horatio,"I'm so sorry Lt. I followed you guys back here, running all the way. I found the gun in the warehouse and I can out and shot him. I just wanted him to be dead. I wanted him to pay for everything he put me and Kyle through. I'm so sorry, I know I have to go to jail now." Gwen was sobbing more uncontrollably now.

Gwen wanted to hug Gwen. He knew the pain she was going through, that urge to shoot the man that held his son captive was still boiling inside him:

"Gwen it's going to be alright, your not going to go to jail, I'll make sure of that."

Gwen wiped her eyes she was confused,"But I, I shot and killed a man."

"Gwen trust me when I say nothing is going to happen to you."

Gwen sighed, something inside her knew that she could trust the Lt. Looking over at Kyle getting help from Calleigh and the EMT'S, Gwen shifted her weight,"Lt. I think you should go see how Kyle is doing."

Horatio turned to face, and smiled as he watched Calleigh and Kyle laugh. "I think I'll wait until we are alone." Horatio has waited two full weeks to talk to his son, a few minuted wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Calleigh was relived, the situation turned out for the best and Horatio has his son back. As she knelt down to speak to Kyle, Calleigh tried not to show the emotions that were building up in her:

"Hey mini me, The EMT'S are going to get ready to take you to the hospital." Calleigh always referred to Kyle as Mini me because of his striking resemblance to Horatio.

Calleigh calling Kyle mini me brought a slight smile to Kyle's otherwise bruised face,"I see your sense of humor has not been phased by the ordeal." The two laughed, as the EMT looked over Kyle.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and wondered why he was keeping his distance, returning her gaze to Kyle who two had looked over at his father,"_I think he thinks I am mad at him."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"My dad, I think he thinks I am mad at him. Why else hasn't he come over here." _Calleigh detected a hint of sadness in Kyle's tone.

"Kyle I don't think he thinks your mad at him. Maybe he's just trying to give you your space." Calleigh smiled at Kyle.

Kyle looked back over at his father, who was staring intently back at him, Kyle gave his father a smile.

"I'll tell you this Kyle, your father has not been his self these past couple of weeks. So before you get a little defensive with him, listen first to his side of the story okay?"

Kyle nodded his head,"Okay."

The EMT'S gave Calleigh the signal that they were ready to move him, Calleigh stood up to let the EMT'S move Kyle,"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I want to get as far away from here as possible."

"Let's go than.  


* * *

As Kyle's ambulance was arriving at the hospital, it was met by a storm of news media. The story about how Robert Kellings was killed had reached the media, inciting the biggest media frenzy Miami had ever been witnessed to. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the body of the man that kidnapped the beloved Lt.s son, but the biggest of all was Kyle himself. Everyone wanted a shot of the Lt.s son, everyone wanted to talk to boy to find out what had happened to him in the warehouse and how he was going to cope. Once Kyle saw the news reporters, he turned to Calleigh:

"What the heck are they doing here?" Kyle looked out the ambulances back window.

"I don't know, all I know is that we are not leaving this ambulance until your father arrives."

As the ambulance came to a stop, the reporters came to the back doors sticking their cameras into the windows. Kyle, who still was in pain, laughed at the attention:

"I feel like Britney Spears." Kyle chuckled.

Calleigh ignored the joke, she was trying to kept them from opening the door.

"I thought it was funny." Kyle said to himself as he continued to look out the windows.

After about five minutes of trying to fight the reporters off, Horatio and Eric arrived. Jumping out of his hummer, Horatio rushed over towards the ambluance. When the reporters realized who he was, they turned their attention to him:

"What's next for you and your son Lt?"

"I heard the other person held captive by Robert Kellings shot him, is there any truth to that?"

"Have you told your son about his mother yet? How does he feel about his mother being a criminal?"

Horatio ignored the questions as he and Eric cleared the way so that Kyle could be lead into the hospital. Once he opened the ambulance doors, Eric leaped up into the back and helped Calleigh and the EMT lift Kyle's out of the back. Shielding Kyle's face, Horatio lead the way into the hospital. The hospital staff was given direct orders not to let anyone near Kyle's room or floor. Horatio and Calleigh along with Eric waited while Kyle was being treated.

After about an hour, one of Kyle's doctor's came out:

"Lt. Your son is asking for you."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23: Family

_A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write, I have been busy with school work, a School Election and everything else taking up so much of my time. But I had a day off today and I decided to unwhine by writing this chapter. Also I did not like the previous chapter so it took me awhile to come up with this one because the other one did not flow like I wanted it too. I got a lot of PM's from people asking me why I did not have Horatio go to his son first before speaking to Gwen also they wanted to know why Horatio did not ride back with Kyle to the hospital. The answer to these questions are: 1. Horatio spoke to Gwen first because he wanted to console her, she had just shot someone and as the Lt and someone who has been in that position he noticed that she was in shock and he needed to get the gun from her before she shot herself. 2. He wanted to give Kyle space after everything he had said to him about his mother, he thought that kyle wanted the space but he didn't .... Everything will be talked out between them two in this chapter._

**Thanks everyone for commenting and reading the story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Family

Horatio walked into Kyle's room and stood and watched as his son waved out the window to the reporters and everyone else that were assembled. Horatio couldn't help but to smile at his son's antics, Kyle was enjoying the press a little too much. Kyle turned to face his dad, returning the smile back:

_"I feel like a celebrity._" Kyle laughed

"_For now." _Horatio looked towards the window,_"But they are going to start getting annoying really soon."_

"_Well I'll enjoy it till then." _Kyle sat back down on his bed, Horatio continued to stand.

The two fell silent, both Caines were trying to find the right words to say. Kyle spoke up:

"_Dad, um I can't imagine what these past few days have been like for you but I know what they have been like for me and I want to take the time to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that I said to hurt your feelings. I want you to know that is was all the anger, the frustration, and the desperation speaking. I realized, through the help of Gwen and even Kellings, that everything you have ever done for me was to protect me from people like Kellings. And I know I don't say this often but dad I thank you for protecting me and for going above and beyond for me, I love you dad and I don't know where I would be without you." _Kyle was trying not to cry.

Horatio took in everything Kyle said, thinking about what he himself had been going through these past couple of weeks. No words can describe the fear that overcame Horatio from the moment Kyle was shot. He came close to losing Kyle three times in the past two weeks. Horatio had gone through hell and back and now he was standing in front of the one thing that keep his sane throughout the whole ordeal. Horatio truly and most genuinely loved his son, and the thought of living without him, rivaled the agony he went through when his wife Marsiol was killed.

Horatio cleared his throat and looked up at Kyle, who was staring intently at him:

"_Kyle I didn't expect you to apologize to me for the things that were exchanged during this whole ordeal. I understood what you were going through and I knew that everything you said to me was said out of hurt. I can't imagine what you have went through, from the moment you were shot to this point, but I know what I've been through-" _Horatio paused, he wasn't good at showing his emotions to anyone, but Kyle always managed to bring that aspect out of him. Right now he was chocking back tears_,"I know the agony I've experienced not knowing if you were going to live or survive. From the moment you were shot I found myself living on a prayer."_

Kyle didn't know what to say, his father was showing a side of him that Horatio normally kept to himself. Kyle had always thought of his father as a strong Lt. who never showed much emotion and now his father was close to tears, Kyle none the less was speechless.

"_Dad I-"_

_"Kyle I know that I kept a lot of things from you. But everything I've ever done I have done it to protect you. From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, and from that moment I vowed to protect you from the evils that surround me. I know you often get mad at my methods but I never wanted to put you back in the situation that you've experienced with Kellings brother. When you were shot, I slid down hill-"_

_"Yeah Calleigh told me." _Kyle cut in.

_"Then your mother, trying to hide her involvement in what had happen to you, decided to take me to court and sue me for full custody of you. Then if that wasn't enough, Robert Kellings decided to take you from your hospital bed and hold you hostage. Everything started piling up and I wanted to deal with it all, but for the first time in a while I found myself struggling to cope with the ordeal. But now I can finally breathe a sigh of relief and possibly get some sleep."_ Horatio joked_._

Kyle cracked a smile.

"_Son I hope you can forgive me for lying to you. I know I lied about what happen to Kellings brother and I promise from this moment on that I will not keep anything from you."_

_"Promise dad?" _Kyle gave his father his best serious face

"Promise." Horatio extended his hand and Horatio and Kyle shook hands.

_"Dad I have two questions?" _Kyle sat back in his bed moving his legs so that his father can sit.

"_Shoot." _Horatio sat down on the bed turning his body to face Kyle.

_"How come mom wanted you dead? You told me that mom and Ron wanted you dead, what was their reason?"_

Horatio thought about what he was going to say before answering Kyle, he didn't want to tell Kyle the real truth, but he just promised not to lie to his son or keep anything from him. Also Horatio had to realize that Kyle was not a young child:

"_Your mother and I have been having some issues since she had come back to Miami and her association with Ron wasn't making it any easier. She and Ron had gotten into some mess and I threaten to take you from your mother if she did not curb her ways and take you from the situation. She got angry and did not want to lose you so you had Ron put a hit out on me and on friday you were caught in the cross fire."_ Horatio took a deep breath, that wasn't hard at all.

Kyle remained silent, the young Caine was trying to process it all. Horatio grew worried he didn't know if he had just angered Kyle or what. Thankfully Kyle spoke up:

"_So let me get this straight, mom and Ron were dealing with some illegal mess and you did not want me to get sucked into the problem so you threaten to take me away and mom wanted you dead."_

_"That's about right." _

Kyle searched his fathers face for some hint of discrepancy, but he found the truth in his fathers eyes:

"_Where the heck was I? I didn't know that mom and you were having issues. I mean I'd seen you two argue over my care but I did not know you told mom that you were going to take me away. But that should not have motivated her to almost try to kill you dad."_

Horatio had a smart son,"_Your absolutely right."_

Kyle yawed, the events of today combined with the past couple of days were being to wear down on him. Horatio sat up, he looked at his sons weary face:

"_I can see your tired, why I don't I leave you now so you can get some rest."_

_"No dad don't leave me."_

Horatio looked down at Kyle, though Kyle tired to be the tough sixteen year old, Horatio still saw the kid him._"I'm not going to leave the hospital, I'll just go and talk to the other CSI'S tell them your alright and that they can go home and get some rest and then I'll be back faster then you can say snowboarding."_

"_Snowboarding."_ Kyle shouted.

Horatio laughed,"_That doesn't count, I didn't leave the room yet."_

Kyle rested his head on his pillow,"_Okay dad."_

Horatio turned to walk out the door, stopping as he remembered something:

"_Kyle"_

Kyle opened his eyes to look at his father,"_Yes?"_

_"What was the second question?"_

_"Huh"_

_"You said you needed to ask me two questions, what was the second question?"_

_"Oh I was going to ask what now?"_

Horatio didn't know the answer to that question. When Horatio thought about the bigger picture (Kyle living with him) he became nervous. He was now a full time dad and he has never been in that position before. When Kyle is released from the hospital, he will becoming to Horatio's house and living there until he left for college. That thought scared Horatio, but it also excited him.

Horatio opened the door:

"_I don't know son, but I do now that we will be alright."_

Horatio walked out the door and towards his waiting CSI'S the excitement mixed in with the uncertainty about what's to come, was painted all over his face.

**THE END **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the story. This is the end of the story, I will post one more chapter sort of like the epilogue and I'm done. I want to thank those who began this ride with me with A faith in A higher power....... Check out the next chapter, I'm going to warn you..... I do have a surprise waiting for you guys....**


	24. Chapter 24: Dad I

**Story Epilogue Chapter 24: "Dad I....."**

Horatio got out of his hummer and walked towards the passenger side. Leaning up against the door, he looked around him at the other parents who had gathered to pick their children up from school. Well there was a mixture of parents, nannies and private car drivers. Horatio made a mental note to talk to Kyle about switching to a more private and affordable school as he glanced down at his watch:

_"2:45 Kyle will be getting out very shortly."_

Horatio said to himself as he looked back towards the school. It had been over four months since Horatio had taken Kyle from the hospital and brought him home to live with him. Four months since the shooting and kidnapping and Kyle and Horatio were finally beginning to settle down into a comfortable routine. Picking Kyle up from school, was not only amongst one of the new duties he had as a new "Single dad," but it was the one he liked the most. He resisted Kyle going back to school at first (Though he promised Kyle that he would be less overprotecting, he still wanted to keep Kyle close) Horatio felt that Kyle wasn't ready, but Kyle had begged and begged and Horatio finally gave in to his son.

The first bell rang, snapping Horatio out of his thoughts. The first bell indicated that the younger children were being let out first. Horatio braced himself for the screaming of little children all eager to begin their weekend. As the children began to pour out the school, Horatio smiled and watched the children run and hug their parents. This was another reason Horatio enjoyed picking Kyle up from school. Horatio got to feel like a regular ordinary person for once, doing something that his father never did with him. Horatio felt that for once he got to be normal, he didn't have to worry about stopping the Russian mob, or taking down criminals. Here amongst other parents, he was just another guy doing something as simple as picking his child up from school. The second bell rang and the older students began to follow. Some ran out the school, the thought of two and a half days away from the daily pressures of Chemistry and History, was too tempting to be taken lightly. Horatio looked past the teenagers, until he spotted Kyle coming out the school. Kyle looked sad and that was not the norm for Kyle when he was leaving school. Kyle always came out the school laughing with friends and smiling from ear to ear.

Kyle looked up and spotted his father. Trying to replace the sad look on his face, Kyle smiled, but it was too late Horatio had already got the sense something was wrong. Reaching the car, Kyle greeted his dad than moved to put his book bag in the back seat. Horatio moved from the side door and watched Kyle the whole time; once Kyle closed the door Horatio smiled:

_"Ready to go"_

_"Yeah" _Kyle said weakly opening the passenger side of the hummer.

Horatio continued to stare at Kyle, watching as Kyle put on his seat belt then resting his head on his hand as he stared off into space. Something was defiantly wrong with his son and Horatio wanted to know why.

Getting into the hummer, Horatio put his seat belt on and started the car. The rode in silence for a few minutes, then Horatio couldn't help himself he needed to know:

_"Umm Kyle_," Horatio started off slow,_"You want to tell me what's going on._"

"_Huh?"_ Kyle turned to face his dad.

_"Son what's going on, you seem upset about something."_

Kyle didn't answer at first, he looked out the window as his dad drove past office buildings and stores along the Miami strip. Kyle didn't want to talk about the events and the huge argument he had with this kid in his class (Being that he knew his father would overreact and then try to talk him into switching schools). He'd rather talk to his new therapist that his dad insisted on Kyle talking to, than his father, but Kyle knew his dad would figure it out evidently. So why not mention it now:

_"Today in math class I got into a little heated arugment with this Kid because he was making fun of me-"_

_"What do you mean making fun of you, what was he making fun of you about_." Horatio felt the need to interject.

"_Well dad he was talking about how mom was a con-artist and that he read about her and Ron in the paper. He said that she must be messed up to have her own child shot and that he felt sorry for me. Than he made fun of the fact that I had a father like you, because I'd never know if I would ever be safe because your hated by everyone. He than laughed at the fact that I was kidnapped, calling it the price I pay for having a douchebag as a father." _

Horatio was stunned, he knew that Kyle's school was filled with over privileged kids who had no respect for other, but he did not know someone that young could be so mean and unfair:

"_Son, I hope you did not take anything he said to you to heart."_

_"It was hard dad, I tried to tell him to shut up and that he did not know what he was talking about. But I could not help but to think that he was right, my mother is in jail because she wanted you dead but it backfired and I ended up in the hospital. Than I was kidnapped by some creep who wanted to hurt you in the process. Not only that but if you look at the bigger picture, I am-"_

"_Kyle_." Horatio had heard enough he hated when Kyle put himself down.

"_Yes dad._" Kyle looked at his dad, instantly realizing who he was talking to.

_"Sometimes son people are going to be mean and say things to you that are mean and cruel. But you have to learn how to not let it affect you and to move on from their words. Kyle, as long as you are happy with your life and what you are doing, than other peoples words are meaningless. Also you learn to live with the cards you are dealt with and if you don't like the hand you demand a new set of cards. I love you Kyle and I know that you mother does too, so don't worry about what that kid had to say. He doesn't know us as a family, so he should not judge me or your mother."_ Horatio offered his son a smile as he came to a stop at the red light.

Kyle thought about what his father said and slowly nodded his head,"_Thanks dad." _Kyle smiled back at his father.

_"Anytime son."_

_"Hey dad,_" Kyle started trying to change the subject,"_How did the thing go with Gwen today?"_

_"It went better then expected, she was acquitted of all charges."_

_"So she's not going to jail?"_

_"Nope son, she will be getting the help she needs to get passed this ordeal. I told her the name of your therapist, maybe he can help her."_

_"That's good." _Kyle looked back out the window.

Horatio has known his son long enough to know when Kyle wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to begin. He would always look out the hummer window and wait for his dad to talk:

_"Kyle did you want to say something else?"_

Kyle remained looking out the window,"_Dad do you think that mom is sorry for what she's done?"_

_"I don't know son why do you ask?"_

_"Well because, yesterday when I was talking to Mr. Davis about her and the time I lived with her, I remembered something she had told me. She said that she would never let anything get in the middle of us again, not even you dad. She said that she loved me and that she would never ever do anything to hurt me. But dad I wanted to tell you that if you would have gotten hit with the bullet instead of me, I would have been hurt emotionally."_

_"Your right son, your mother did what she did because of you. I'd like to think she is sorry for what she's done. I remember when she confessed, she had this look in her eyes that was so sincere and apologetic. Also, I don' t think you remember this, but she kissed you on the forehead before she left the hospital for the last time and I knew she was bracing herself up for something like leaving you again."_

_"So do you think I'd see her when she gets out."_

_"Son-"_ At that moment Horatio's phone rings, he goes to answer it.

Kyle reaches for the radio volume to turn down the current song that was playing on the radio: **Stairway to Heaven. His favorite song by Led Zeppelin**.

Horatio on the other hand, was beginning to lose all the blood in his face. Kyle looked at his father, wondering what the other person was saying to make his father that pale. Horatio pulled to the side of the road and continued to talk to the person, only managing to nod his head in agreement and say yes and no at given times. After three minutes of yes and no, Horatio hung up the phone. Turning to Kyle, Horatio took a deep breath:

"_Kyle son, your mother-_" Horatio stopped

_"My mother what?_" Kyle grew anxious.

"_Your mother is being released from jail, the judge has over turned her conviction and she's free to go._" Horatio didn't believe what he was saying.

_"Dad I......."_

**The END..........**

**LOOK FOR STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN THE LAST AND FINAL STORY OF THIS SERIES..... Coming this summer to Fan Fiction. In the meantime I have a story entitled Threat up...... Look for a new post coming soon.**

**I would like to thank everyone for commenting on the story. I have enjoyed reading your comments, just as much as you have enjoyed reading the chapters...... I would like to thank: Boo2221, PrincessMoonShadow LaCalleigh and BlackCat9517 for commenting on every chapter. I would also like to thank those that have motivated me to write this chapter, it was a lot of work but I have done. I hope you guys enjoyed and continue with me on the next ride with Stairway to heaven.**

**Stairway to heaven will involve Julia and Horatio DRAMA.... Horatio and Calleigh (they will be a couple)..... Kyle and Ray Jr trouble(They will be trying to get to the bottom of something together..... And I think you know who is going to have to save them from themselves....) and a little of a serial killer, this time targeting members of the team. But all in all it will be focused on Kyle and Horatio because that's all I write about......**


End file.
